Serena, My Love, Remember Me
by SilverCrystalArtemis
Summary: Five hundred years after the Silver Millenium, everyone is reborn. Endymion is once again Prince Endymion, and he remembers EVERYTHING, while Serenity, or "Serena", a peasant girl in his kingdom. Will they be together again, or will evil destroy it all?
1. The Beginning

Serena, My Love, Remember Me

By: SilverCrystalArtemis

Summary: It is now five hundred years after the Silver Millennium. Prince Endymion is reborn as, you guessed it, Prince Endymion. However, Princess Serenity was reborn as Serena, a mere servant girl in Endymion's kingdom. The kicker is, he has all of his memories back, and Serena doesn't. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of that stuff. If you want to sue me (although I don't understand _why_) you will get all over to piggy bank, breaks it, and runs back.....thirty-two cents and a button, okay?

Feedback is appreciated. VERY much. . THANKS!!!!!! 

* * *

Endymion rode through the streets of Delane, the main town in this part of the kingdom, with his friend Jadeite by his side. They were, once again, looking for what most people referred to as "the Prince's dream girl". Some people considered him crazy. Even his own father needed help. For what prince _wasn't_ married by their twentieth birthday? The only people who did believe him were his four top generals; Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite. Only them, and their wives. The only reason these eight people believed the prince was because they remembered her, too. They remembered her, just like the prince did. Their princess. Their friend. His Fiancé. Serenity. They also remembered the night from hundreds of years ago, when not only she, but all of them, died at the hands of the evil Queen Beryl.

Jadeite, thinking again on it, cringed when he remembered how he and his fellow generals had allowed themselves to be brainwashed by that demon, and forced to fight against their prince, his princess, and their own lovers. A wave of guilt swept through him as he also remembered how Serenity had died, trying to save them all...

_A lone figure stood amid the death and destruction t__hat only this morning had been her kingdom. A slight wind picked up, and blew the girl's silvery hair out behind her. She looked around her, surveying the evil and chaos that had killed her family and friends._

_Her Senshi._

_She could see them even now, in their bloody, tattered fukus, lying next to their lovers._

_Their lovers._

_Prince Endymion's four generals._

_Prince Endymion, her fiancé, also lay dead, mortally wounded while trying to protect her. A crystalline tear escaped her eye, and suddenly she knew what had to be done._

_"Crystal," she whispered into the air, with a serenity not befitting her current surroundings._

_Suddenly, a bright light appeared out of nowhere and, in the girl's hands, formed the Silver Imperial Crystal. It was her birthright, and the only thing that could save all those dear to her. She took one last look around her and whispered a final goodbye. "Farewell, everyone. I hope to see you again, someday. If not, just know I shall always be with you."_

_She called upon the limitless powers of the Moon, her home. "Crystal," she said again, this time in a strong, even voice. "I pray you grant me one final wish. I wish for my friends and family, for my people, for the innocents hurt in this battle, to be reborn into a more peaceful, happy time._

_"I call upon the powers of my homeland, the Moon Kingdom, Silver Millennium! Great Selene, please help me accomplish my task!"_

_With that, the Crystal let off a blindingly bright light. The few people still fighting stopped, and stared in wonder at the spectacle before them. The princess was floating over the ground, something small but brilliantly shining floating in front of her chest. All around, the dead bodies were rising up to the princess height, and being encased in a crystal-like bubble. One by one they disappeared. Then the people on the ground were being encased in the same protective bubble, and put into a deep sleep. They too were being transported off to some unknown time or place._

_Finally, when only the princess was left with her enemies, she floated back down to the ground. Crystal still glowing, she called out to the leader of them all; Metallia. _

_"Evil creature!" She screamed, the crescent moon on her forehead glowing brighter with every word, just like her Crystal. "You destroyed my family, my home, my LIFE! Return to the nothingness from which you came, demon!!!" With that, she released all the power of the Imperial Crystal, destroying Metallia and her minions for good. Or so she thought._

_Her life energy spent, the girl collapsed onto the cold, hard ground, completely alone. As the darkness of Death began to claim her, she did the only thing she could do; she cried. Her every breath more difficult than the one before, she pulled out her Crystal one last time. She held it in her hand, admiring its comforting glow. As she felt her spirit being pulled from her body, she made one last request. "Crystal," she whispered, "I only wish. . . to be with Endymion." And with that, the last Princess of the Moon, Serenity, was dead._

_The Crystal, out of its own accord, began glowing brightly. It encased its owner in the same bubble it had countless others ad, before sending her to where her people waited, buried itself deep within her chest..._

Tears escaped Endymion's eyes as he thought of her. How could he not, when she was all that mattered to him? He could read it on Jadeite's face; he was thinking about her, too. God, how he missed her! Every night, he would dream of her returning to him, of them being together again, only to wake up in tears at not feeling her warmth surrounding him the way it used to all those years ago.

A sudden, ear-piercing scream brought the prince out of his reverie. It was a scream that, although he had never heard it before in his life, had haunted his dreams every night for as long as he could remember. A scream that sent his heart pounding in ecstasy and terror at the same time. It was the scream of his bride-to-be, his only love, Serenity.

* * *

Soo.... What did ya think? Please e-mail me!!!!Thanks!


	2. The Scream

Serena, My Love, Remember Me

By: SilverCrystalArtremis

Summary: It is now five hundred years after the Silver Millennium. Prince Endymion is reborn as, you guessed it, Prince Endymion. However, Princess Serenity was reborn as Serena, a mere servant girl in Endymion's kingdom. The kicker is, he has all of his memories back, and Serena doesn't. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of that stuff. If you want to sue me (although I don't understand _why_) you will get all over to piggy bank, breaks it, and runs back.....thirty-two cents and a button, okay?

Feedback is appreciated. VERY much. THANKS!!!!

Also, to ALL the great people who reviewed me:

Thank you all so so much. You have no idea how much this means to me.

Real quick: Fire dolphin- the outer scouts will appear in this story, but not until a little later on.

Oh, by the way, for later on in the chapter, one dollar is about two seras. (money!)

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two:

The Scream

"NO, please!" she screamed, running between the drunken man and her brother, a small boy of only five years old. "It's not his fault! Please, don't hurt him! He didn't know what he was doing! He didn't realize he was doing anything wrong," she pleaded, tears in her eyes, as the small boy behind her curled into a ball and cried quietly.

"Not know what he was doing? NOT KNOW WHAT HE WAS DOING??? How can the little bastard not know that he was taking a decent, working man's food?!" At this, he raised the tankard, prepared to crash it into the barmaid's skull.

"STOP!" all three turned to look at the woman running out of the pub, long hair flying out behind her. She reached them, slightly out of breath, but stared the burly man straight in the eye, her piercing amber gaze causing the man to almost cower. "What, good sir, do you think you are doing?"

"My lady," he greeted as he bowed, forgetting the tankard still clutched tightly in his hand. "This bastard here," he said, waving carelessly to the girl and her brother, who was now gripping her leg tightly. "he tried to steal my food, food that I HONESTLY paid for, I might add," he stated proudly, as if it were something he should be highly rewarded for. "So, I chased 'im out here, and there 'e is, giving the bread to this to her, looking as proud as can be!" red in the face now, the man looked more like a raving lunatic than the nobleman he claimed to be.

"Sir Rocheford," the woman replied, raising herself to her full height, not much smaller than the man in front of her. "I would request evidence of such an accusation." She turned to the girl in front of her, her eyes twinkling with laughter. "Serena."

At the sound of her name, the young girl turned her blond head toward her mistress. "Y-yes, mi-milady?"

"Does this man have any proof of what he claims happened?" the pub owner asked her charge, praying the small girl would catch on.

"Proof, milady?" the girl asked, unsure of where the older woman was taking this.

"Yes, Serena. Proof. As in, do I have any reason to believe that your brother Samuel stole this man's bread?"

Suddenly catching on, the young girl's eyes twinkled the same as the pub owner's. "No, milady. No proof whatsoever."

The woman turned herself back to the man, still standing there, although now shaking with rage. "Well, 'Sir' Rocheford," she began, "as there is no proof that your accusation was true, there is nothing I can do."

"Milady!" the man shouted, ready to attack, though not sure who to hurt first. "You can't do that! I demand-"

"Sir, I may do whatever I please." The pub owner interrupted, eyes cold once again. "And I will thank you kindly to remember that. Now, Sir, you may go back inside and eat and drink, if you desire. But I warn you; should you cause any more trouble, I will take this matter to the king himself. I will also mention how you have a tab to my establishment of more than four hundred seras."

Sir Rocheford, now at a loss for words, angrily glared at Samuel and Serena before silently stalking back into the pub.

The woman now turned to the two children, smiling again. "Well, now that _that's_ over," she began, "I suppose we can get back to business. She knelt down next to the little boy, who was staring at her in a frightened way. "Sammy, did you really steal that man's food?"

The boy began to cry, and threw his arms around the woman. "I'm sorry, really I am! I only did it because Sis was hungry, and I wanted to help! I'm sorry!" Samuel cried harder into his caretaker's shoulder, terrified that he wouldn't be forgiven.

"Shhh... It's alright, Sammy." She said, pulling him away far enough that he could see her smile. "I understand you wanting to help, but next time come to me, instead, okay?" The boy nodded his head happily, hugging the woman again. "Now, why don't you go inside and wash up, and the three of us will eat our dinner."

Sammy ran into the building, heading for the top floor, where he lived with his sister and the woman who was the closest thing to a mother he ever knew.

Serena was about to follow him inside, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and looked into the eyes of the woman who had raised her and her brother since their mother died, and even before then.

"Serena..." the woman began, looking into the younger woman's eyes. "We should really watch him more closely from now on. I don't want this to be a regular occurrence."

"Yes, milady," mumbled Serena, staring at her feet.

The woman sighed, exasperated, and lifted Serena's chin with her fingers. "Serena, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to call me that. You and little Sammy are as good as my own; you should at least feel free to call me by my name."

"B-but, milady-" Serena began again, looking into the woman's eyes.

"Hush, Serena. I know you feel it is not right to do so, but, please, I ask you; do this for me. Think of it as.... As a small "thank you" to me, alright?"

Serena sighed in defeat, yet inside, happy that she could finally feel comfortable showing some intimacy to the woman who was closer than her own mother.

"Now, no more talk of this: let us go inside, and spend the rest of the night as a family! And in the morning, we shall both talk to little Sammy, alright?"

As they walked back into the building, hand in hand, Serena did the only thing she thought appropriate. She turned to the woman by her side, hugged her close, and whispered, "Thank you, Mi-...Beryl."

* * *

Soooo.... What did ya think? Please tell me! I love you all who read this!! Weak chapter, i know, but i promise i'll do my best to make it better!


	3. Old Friends

Serena, My Love, Remember Me

By: SilerCrystalArtemis

Summary: It is now five hundred years after the Silver Millennium. Prince Endymion is reborn as, you guessed it, Prince Endymion. However, Princess Serenity was reborn as Serena, a mere servant girl in Endymion's kingdom. The kicker is, he has all of his memories back, and Serena doesn't. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: ....... Okay, are you people reeeeaaally gonna make me say it? You don't wanna make me cry, right?? silence ooohhh...alright, I don't own Sailor Moon, ar any of that stuff, although it IS on my Christmas list.....

Again, thank you SOO much to all who reviewed me! It really means a lot to me.

Oh, to Krystelo, princess-nav, and hit60: I'm sorry, but you have to wait to see if Beryl's good or bad...because it's hard to explain.

* * *

Chapter Three:

Old Friends

Endymion raced through the town, following the sounds of screams, shouts, and crashing. As he neared the origin of the racket, it suddenly stopped. Afraid it might mean his love was in serious danger, he leaped off his horse, and ran toward the small pub. As he got closer, he saw her. As he looked at the angel in front of him, his heart stopped. She was standing there, seemingly unharmed, but his eyes must have been playing tricks on him. It seemed that she was hugging- no, it couldn't be it? As he thought, the two women walked to the side of the pub, up a small set of stairs that led to, he supposed, their small private rooms upstairs. He sighed, relieved that she was alright, yet frustrated that he would have to wait to see her. Feeling slightly defeated, he walked into the small pub, Jadeite only seconds behind him.

He looked around him, at the meager furnishings and somewhat...shifty characters sitting in the back. He walked closer to the front, and found it much nicer there. He sat at the bar, and waited for the bartender to notice him. While he sat, he thought about Serenity. Words could not describe the joy he felt at seeing her once again, of feeling her soul so close to his, mending the wounds that opened so fresh every time he needed her. But he also wondered how he would get her to remember. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't tell his generals or the Senshi; it would break their hearts to know their princess, their best friend, probably didn't even remember their names from the strangest of dreams she might have had. He couldn't tell them, he just couldn't tell them, of how when he saw her, he had tried so desperately to reach her with their link. Of how he couldn't even feel her in there. How the part of her soul and heart that remembered seemed to lay dormant deep within her, and he couldn't think of anything to awaken it.

"Prince Endymion??" he heard someone whisper in front of him, pulling him out of his thoughts. The voice sounded feminine, yet, at the same time, masculine, and highly familiar. He looked up, and stared into the eyes of one of his angel's most fierce protectors, short snow-blonde hair falling messily into eyes the color of the sky.

He gulped, unable to believe that the Senshi of the wind, Sailor Uranus, was no more than two feet in front of him, the same shocked look on her face that he imagined he had on his own. "Uranus?" he whispered, and felt Jadeite turn and stiffen at his side, probably not forgetting how much the Outer Scouts had despised the generals for betraying them all.

Uranus smiled, but it quickly disappeared, replaced by a look of uneasiness. "Please, Majesty. I ask you not to call me that. At least, not in here. If you would, please, call me Amara."

"Amara," he said, not quite familiar with the name. "Tell me, Amara. What the hell is going on? Why doesn't Serenity remember? Why in the name of Selene is BERYL here? And why haven't you gotten Serenity out of here, or destroyed Beryl or...or something!?" after his outburst, Endymion threw his head against the bar, gaining stares from most of the costumers.

"Majesty, now is not the time. If you want the answers to your questions, come to this address at two. We will answer your questions, I promise." She replied, writing the place on the closest thing to paper she could find.

"We?" Endymion asked, shocked. Unless he was quite mistaken, that could only mean... "You mean the Outers?"

Uranus, or Amara, looked at him, a smile on her face, and winked. Handing him the piece of paper she whispered, "I don't think it is safe for you here anymore. After that outburst, I daresay you attracted some...unwanted attention." Looking around her, she motioned to the people to Endymion's right, who seemed ready to severely injure him, if not worse, if he didn't leave soon.

"Alright, alright," he sighed, taking the paper. He stood up, and was about to walk out of the building before tunring back once more to Amara. "Oh, and Amara.," he said, the first twinkle in his eye that anyone had seen in years.

"Yes, Majesty?"

"Nothing has changed since old times, my friend. I am still Endymion. Farewell."

"Farewell, Endymion," she said, as she walked him walk out the door, happy and excited, but dreading what would happen in a few short hours. She walked around the bar, prepared to make last call, while she wondered why it was left up to the Outers to tell the prince his princess was all but dead.

* * *

Well....a bit darker, but I still like it. Tell me what you think! And I'm sorry it took longer than the other chapters, but with school coming up, and summer reading still not done... well, you get the idea. 


	4. The Talk, And Other Things

Serena, My Love, Remember Me

By SilverCrystalArtemis

Summary: It is now five hundred years after the Silver Millennium. Prince Endymion is reborn as, you guessed it, Prince Endymion. However, Princess Serenity was reborn as Serena, a mere servant girl in Endymion's kingdom. The kicker is, he has all of his memories back, and Serena doesn't. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: .... Yea, I'm secretly Takeuchi-sama in disguise, deciding to make NO money off of something I put my entire life into, while I could just sell it for millions. Come on, people! Just kidding! Sadly, I don't really own anything....especially not Sailor Moon.

Again, to ALL my reviewers, THANK YOU!!!! I love you all so much! I hope this chapter's long enough for you, and answers any questions you had up to this point. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four:

The Talk, and other things

Endymion paced back and forth, Jadeite sitting nearby, watching calmly. They had been waiting in the exact spot Amara told them for twenty minutes now, sitting on the hill overlooking the town. "Where ARE they?" Endymion finally growled, running a hand through his hair for the dozenth time.

Jadeite chuckled. "Patience, my friend. It is still only quarter of the hour; they will be here soon."

Endymion turned to his friend, a slight smile playing on his lips. "I know, Jadeite. It's just... I miss her so much... I want her back. And I know they can help me. It's been so long... and, and you and the others have the girls! It's not fair! I just want her back!" at this, he slumped down on the ground next to Jadeite. Looking off into space, he unknowingly spilled his secrets to the man beside him. "I... I dream about her every night, Jadeite. I dream about what it used to be like, what it could have been like, if...if Beryl hadn't attacked... And I think that, if I had maybe done a better job of protecting her...maybe, it wouldn't have happened..." Jadeite stared at his friend disbelievingly.

"What? Protecting her better? Endymion! For Christ's sake, you gave your life for the girl! What better form of protection is there than that??"

Endymion, still staring far away, replied sadly, "If I had held on a little longer...for her.....I-I could have helped her...maybe..." He turned to his friend, and for the first time in his life, Jadeite saw tears in the man's eyes. "I have nightmares of that night so often...of what I could've done to help her...to save her..." Now it was Jadeite's turn to stare away at nothing.

"At least you're not haunted by the thought that you killed her..." he replied, without so much as a trace of his usual hidden laughter. His voice was flat, almost dead. "You're lucky, Endymion, you know that? You're so lucky. The others and I...we can't so much as look at them and not hate ourselves for what we did. Every time she says my name...I can still hear her scream...begging me not to do it...not to kill her...to destroy our family...our child..." Endymion started, and turned to his friend, completely shocked. "She...?" he didn't even have to finish the thought, as Jadeite nodded his head affirmatively. "Jed, I'm so sorry. I really am." Thinking of nothing else he could do, Endymion wrapped his arm comfortingly around the man as they stared off toward the town, both lost in their thoughts.

A crackling of twigs pulled them out of their thoughts, and they both turn around to see four women behind them. In the front, was the tall blond from the pub, clutching the hand of a smaller, but equally beautiful woman, with long aquamarine locks freely reaching down to her mid back. Behind them was a girl no older than fourteen, her short black hair hanging loosely around her face. Behind her, still partially hidden in the shadows, was a dark skinned woman, with long dark hair as long as Lady Mina's, reaching down to her legs, partially pulled up. In her hands, she held a small black cat, with an odd mark on her forehead. The two men stood up, and bowed respectfully. "Ladies," began Endymion, "how lovely to see you all again."

* * *

There was no way he was going to stand for it, he thought angrily, sloshing his ale in his tankard drunkenly. No one spoke so someone from the Rocheford family that way! It didn't matter if his family had practically disowned him; he was still a Rocheford. And nobody, not Lady Beryl, not the King, not even the Almighty himself was going to speak to HIM that way! He jumped up, threw down his tankard, and ran out of the pub, ignoring the curious glances of the others, and the angry shouts of the barmaid. He would show them. He would show them all. No one messed with Matthew Rocheford.

* * *

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Endymion," Amara said as the four of them bowed as well, "Unfortunately, some people did not enjoy waking up at such an odd hour, despite the fact that it was four our Prince," She added, glancing playfully back at Hotaru, who had the grace to blush.

"It is perfectly alright. I daresay I would have done the same in her position," Endymion replied, smiling briefly at the small girl, who couldn't help but blush even more. He and Jadeite sat down, and motioned for the women to do the same. The small black cat jumped out of the dark-haired woman's arms as she went to sit, and chose a seat on Endymion's lap instead. She purred, and rubbed herself up against his chest. He smiled down at her, and stroked her fur. "Hello, Luna," he said, as she glanced up at him happily. "Long time, eh?"

"Indeed it has been," answered the dark-haired woman, Trista. "Too long if you ask me." She smiled at Endymion, never having forgotten how much she, like Beryl, had secretly loved Endymion. She could never tell anyone, but she still did. She would never act on her feelings, however. She knew destiny had taken its course, and that Endymion and Serenity were meant to be. "Amara told us you have a few questions, Endymion," she said, instantly getting straight to business.

He sighed, knowing that the friendly greetings were over, and he was going to get answers to his questions. Whether they were going to be the answers he wanted or not, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

Serena closed the door to Sammy's room, smiling at how cute he was when he slept, clutching his teddy bear so tightly. She leaned against the wall, and sighed softly, thinking about all that had happened that day. Never had she felt so many emotions in one day. From complete exhaustion, to fear for her brother from the crazed drunkard, to love, and back to exhaustion.

Never had she ever felt as if she were part of a family until now, either. Even when her mother was alive, she barely ever saw her. Their father had died shortly after her mother became pregnant, and it had sent her mother into horrible depression. The only reason she hadn't died along with him was the fact that she didn't want her baby to suffer for her actions. So, until the baby was born, she did her best to take care of her young daughter, however hopeless her efforts were. No matter how hard she tried, she and her daughter always ended up starving. Finally, thinking it would be the best thing for her daughter, Selene sent her to live with one of her best friends, Lady Beryl. Lady Beryl readily welcomed in the girl, never having a family of her own, and treated her like a princess. Shortly after giving birth to her son, and naming him after the husband she loved so dearly, she died of complications from childbirth. Beryl eagerly accepted little Samuel as well, as was as good a mother as any could be to both of them.

And finally, today, Serena felt comfortable calling her not only Beryl, but, during dinner, called her "Mother". She would never forget the look of pure joy that swept over the woman's face, or how Sammy started jumping in his seat, calling, "Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Never before had anything ever felt so perfect. And as Serena crawled into her bed that night, gazing happily up at the moon, she silently wished her dream would never end.

* * *

"What do you mean, dead?" he asked, staring at them all. After their greetings, the first question he asked was why Serena didn't remember him, or anything for that matter. The answer he received was the last thing he expected.

"As we said, Endymion, the soul of your precious Serenity is all but dead inside that body. She doesn't remember anything from Silver Millennium, anything at all. She thinks she is just a normal girl serving her adopted mother in the kingdom of His Majesty, King Silas."

"But how can she be DEAD?" he screamed, utterly frustrated, and horribly afraid. "She was standing right in front of me! I felt her soul! It just..."

"You what, Endymion?" asked Jadeite, sincerely curious as to exactly why he hadn't been told before.

"I...I felt her. When I saw her, I reached out to her with our link, but..." he stopped there, not sure if he should, or even could continue.

"What happened?" asked Michelle, grasping Amara's hand tightly.

"It felt...it felt as if....I KNOW it was her. It was my Serenity. I could tell. But it felt like a part of her was...unreachable. As if....Part of her soul, part of HER, was...erased." he answered, trying as hard as he could not to break down.

"That's almost exactly what happened," replied Trista, Luna now resting peacefully on her lap. "When she used the Crystal, she put so much of her life force in to it, so much of her soul, that the Crystal devoured it in order to do her bidding. You see, when used at an extreme, as it was, the Crystal needs something to feed off of. Something for it to get the energy to do its job. She knew this, and willingly gave up everything; her memories, even her soul, so that we could all find each other again."

"Why did she do that?" he asked, hurt and tired. "Didn't she realize that we'd-that I'd- need her?"

"She obviously thought we-that is to say, the fifteen of us, together- would get along fine without her. That we wouldn't miss her at all," replied Hotaru, resting her head tiredly against Trista.

"So, what you mean to say is, my Serenity's never coming back? Never remembering anything we had? That all that's alive now is...is nothing more than a corpse?" he demanded, trying to get at least one of them to look him in the eyes. None of them would even lift their heads from looking at the ground.

Michelle, amused at how every time he mention her, he used the term, "My Serenity", lifted teary eyes to look at him. "Not quite, Endymion," She replied, hoping to give him at least some hope. "Even though she willingly gave her soul to the Crystal, it wouldn't accept it completely. You see, the Crystal is not only an object, it's...it's an extension of the person who controls it. Every woman in the Royal Moon line has this....this power, almost like a magnet, that enables them to use the Crystal. And the Crystal responds to that, and Crystal and Princess, or Queen, form an unbreakable bond. The Crystal is both the person who uses it, and the Guardian of the person who uses it. So when Serenity offered it her soul, the Crystal realized it needed some energy force to accomplish its task, but also knew it couldn't take away her soul. Instead, it fed off of part of her soul, not killing it, but using so much of its power that it still lies so dormant inside her, almost in a comatose state. It just so happened that the part it fed off of was the part that held all the memories of us."

If anyone said Endymion was shocked, it was an understatement. "So...is there any way to bring it back? To make her remember us?"

"Yes, there is, but it's difficult..."

* * *

Matthew Rocheford ran toward the small pub, torch in hand, smiling insanely. This would show them. This would show them what happened when you insulted a Rocheford. You paid. And you paid dearly. Making sure no one saw him, he kneeled next to the pub, and laid down the torch. As soon as he was sure the building would catch, he ran just far enough away to be able to watch the place burn and die, along with those inside. Then they'd understand what happened. They all would. And no one would ever try that again.

* * *

The four women stood up, smiling sadly at their prince and his guard. Because they knew that, no matter how hard he would try, his task was next to impossible.

"Endymion," began Amara, "I'm afraid we must take our leave of you now. You see, the sun shall be rising soon, and we dare not be caught here. I suggest you do the same." With that, the four started walking away.

Endymion stood quickly, another thought entering his mind. "Wait!" he called, causing the women to turn around again. "What about Beryl? Why is she here? And why hasn't she hurt my Serenity?"

Amara smiled sadly again, and replied, "That, my friend, is another story for another time."

"But-"he began again, only to be cut short by the sounds of screams from the town. Screams of fire. And as they all looked toward each other, they noticed the smoke billowing from where the pub should be.

* * *

Serena felt as if she was watching a movie. A movie that she starred in, but had never seen before in her life. There she stood, in clothing fit for a princess, with the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life right beside her. There were other people around, but they didn't matter. All that mattered was that this man was here, that he was next to her, holding her hand. They began dancing, and the entire world just fell away into nothing. A sudden, loud crash echoed through the ballroom they were in, and everything stopped...

She rolled over in her sleep, and fell into a dreamless sleep, never noticing the smoke rising up through the floor...

* * *

SOOOO....What do you think? PLEASE tell me! I know it's darker than the others, but it IS longer! Also, if you can, check out my other fic. It's called "To be with you". I love you all!


	5. The Fire

* * *

Serena, My Love, Remember Me

By: SilverCrystalArtemis

Summary: It is now five hundred years after the Silver Millennium. Prince Endymion is reborn as, you guessed it, Prince Endymion. However, Princess Serenity was reborn as Serena, a mere servant girl in Endymion's kingdom. The kicker is, he has all of his memories back, and Serena doesn't. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi, or any of that fun stuff. I do own all original characters in this story. .....Great, I own a drunk guy....

Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed my story! You make this worthwhile.

I'm really sorry these chapters are taking so long to get out. There's just waaay too much going on right now. Between school, work, and all that crap... well, who knows what's gonna happen. But I promise I'll get these chapters will get out as soon as I can! Enough of me talking, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Five

Fire

Fire. That was all they saw. Red and yellow flames devouring the building. All watched in terror, too afraid to get close, but all wishing desperately for someone, anyone, to go in there and save the people everyone knew and admired so much.

Lady Beryl. The kind and compassionate pub owner, who always had a place in her heart for everyone who needed her help.

Little Samuel. The small boy who always kept everyone laughing, even on their worst days, with his adorable behavior.

And, of course, the beautiful Serena. Although her real name was Serenity, everyone preferred to call her Serena, as it made them feel as if they were talking more to a normal person, and not to the princess everyone knew she must be. With her heart, bigger than even Lady Beryl's, her never-ending kindness, her beauty, her grace...the list could keep on going for ever. Everyone watching, pretty much everyone in the town, felt waves of despair at the thought of losing such wonderful people.

* * *

Endymion wouldn't stop running. He couldn't. He could hear the five people and cat behind him, shouting for him to slow down, to stop and wait for them, to at least think about what they knew he was doing. But he couldn't. He couldn't just amble over to the pub, and watch indifferently as the byproduct of Hell itself, fire, destroyed her. He couldn't let her die; he wasn't going to fail her again. Ever. He would save her, somehow, and make her remember him. No matter how long it took, she was going to remember everything, by God! And he was going to have his angel back again. He closed his eyes for only a moment, and smiled at the thought of being wrapped in her soft arms again. Coming to his senses, he ran even faster, over the grassy fields and into the town, down rocky road and across the small, but friendly, yards of his subjects. He would make it to her in time. He had to. He couldn't lose her.

He gasped as he reached the crowd. He couldn't believe the fire had gotten this bad already. It just couldn't be happening. It didn't register when he felt Jadeite's hand on his shoulder, or when the man offered heat-felt words of sympathy. All he knew was in angel was in trouble, and she needed him, probably as much as he needed her. He pushed his way through the crowd, and stared only a moment at the beautiful, deadly specter before running straight for it.

* * *

Jadeite stared in disbelief as he and the four women neared the fire. It was so beautiful, so breath-taking...so horrible. He knew his wife's best friend was in there, doomed, maybe even dead by now. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew there was no hope: Serenity, the girl who was so much like a sister to him, was going to die. He felt like falling to the ground and crying, but he knew he couldn't; his Prince needed him. Walking to the man, Jadeite noticed he seemed to be in shock. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder in said in the best voice he could muster, "I'm so sorry, my friend. I wish this wasn't how it would end."

Endymion still seem to not even notice him, and suddenly began making his way through the awestruck crowd, some of whom recognized him. But Jadeite knew his friend wasn't even paying attention. He knew in his heart he would have done the same thing, had it been Raye in there. He would have forgotten completely about himself, and done everything in his power to save her. He wanted so badly to run after his friend, to at least try to talk some sense into him, but something on his shoulder stopped him. He looked into the eyes of Amara, for a moment afraid that she was about to attack him.

Instead, she smiled sadly to the man, and said in a quiet voice, "there is nothing we can do, my friend. He has made up his mind. All we can do is pray for a miracle."

_A miracle,_ he thought. _No, not a miracle. Four of them. Raye, Pyro, we could really use your help right now._

* * *

Raye sat in the library, laughing at Mina's antics. _'That woman has not changed at all in the past thousand years,' she_ thought to herself. Neither had she, or Amy, or Lita for that matter. She was still as fiery-tempered as ever, Amy still as much of a bookworm, and Lita still an amazing cook. Neither had their loves changed, either. They were still the same as the day they met, still so wonderfully perfect, each in their own way. She thought of Jadeite, and smiled as she timidly ran a hand across her stomach. Not much longer, and she would show. And he would be so happy. They would be a family again. Something struck her heart, and she opened her mind to him, only to hear him call her desperately, needing her help. Answering his call, she found what was wrong, and in a way wished she hadn't. Her best friend Serenity was found, but was about to die. The Sailor Senshi were needed once again. She sighed, and looked at the other three, who were watching her curiously. "Girls," she said, standing up, "it seems we have a princess to save."

* * *

Endymion could feel the sweat dripping off his body. It was so hot inside. He was just inside the stairway leading to the top floor, and already he felt as if he were trapped in the middle of an oven. He went to move forward, when his cape snagged on something. He looked behind him, and saw that it was caught on the stair, beginning to catch on fire. He quickly undid the clasps holding it to him and moved forward, determined to find his Serenity.

* * *

The four stared at her in shock. "Y-you mean..." began Mina, tears in her eyes.

"She....." Lita attempted, tears in her eyes as well.

"She's back," answered Raye, crying. "And she needs our help."

"Anything for her," whispered Amy, crying like the other three.

They all lifted their right hands in the air, the smiles disappearing from their faces to be replaced with looks of pure determination.

"I call upon the power of Mars,"

"I call upon the power of Mercury,"

"I call upon the power of Venus,"

"I call upon the power of Jupiter,"

"We, the Sailor Senshi, ask for your guidance, for your help, for your power!" screamed Raye, as a whirlwind began around the four.

"Mars Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

And, suddenly, in the place of the four women stood the legendary Sailor Senshi, protectors of the Princess of the Moon, back again to fulfill their destiny.

* * *

He was so scared. With every step he took, the fire only got worse. He wanted so much to be out of here, for this to be nothing more than a dream. But he knew he couldn't leave her. Even if it was nothing more than a dream, he couldn't let her die, even if it meant his own life. He reached a door, and felt a tug at his heart. He had found her! He pushed open the door, to find her curled up on her bed, crying. He ran to her, and gently picked her up in his arms. She looked up at him, shock and fear written all over her face. "W-who..?" she began, but he silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Shhh... it's okay now. You're going to be just fine; I promise. I'm going to get you out of here. Just go back to sleep." He smiled as he felt her snuggle up against him, trusting him completely. He turned to walk out the door, but stopped dead in his tracks. The fire had completely devoured the door; the only way out now was the window. He ran to it, and, as he looked down, felt his blood run cold. Jumping from this height would break both his legs and her ribs, at least. He glanced again behind him, and saw the fire creeping up on them. Sighing heavily, he turned back to the window, and prayed to whatever god would listen that at least she would be alright. He pulled her closer, and swung his legs out the window. As he let himself fall, he saw the fire consume the wooden frame where he had sat only seconds ago. He looked back down to the rapidly rising ground, and closed his eyes, gripping his Serenity to him.

Just as he thought he was going to hit, everything stopped. The air rushing around them, the crackling of the fire, even the shouts, gasps, and cries of the people watching. He opened his eyes to find himself wrapped in a golden chain, made completely out of hearts, reaching from the tree above. Looking up, he saw Kunzite's wife, Lady Mina, transformed as Sailor Venus, holding the other end of the whip. She gently lowered them down to the ground, and jumped down herself. Smiling, she walked over to them, but her smile quickly faded as she looked at the bundle in Endymion's arms. She gasped, tears in her eyes. "Oh, God, Endymion. Is she...?"

"She's alive, but badly burned," he replied, loosening his grip on her just enough for Mina to get a good look. The woman cried as she brushed a few strands of hair out of her princess's eyes. "She's asleep," she whispered, reverting back to her bubbly self. "Same old Serenity," she chuckled.

"Good God! Endymion! Over HERE!" he heard someone shout. Looking up, he saw seven Senshi standing in front of the crowd. Sailors Neptune and Mercury still using their powers to stop the fire. He walked over to them, Venus in tow, with Serena clutched to his chest.

Mars ran into him, not willing to wait another second to see her friend. "Is she okay?" she whispered, touching the girl's hair.

"She's fine, Raye" Endymion smiled, feeling as if they were back on the Moon. "She's just a little burned. Although I think you and I will be in more trouble than her if we don't let the others see her," he replied, gesturing to the six women standing impatiently a few yards away.

Raye smiled, and let Endymion prove to the other crying women their princess was fine. Mercury, Jupiter, Neptune, and Uranus had the same reaction as Venus and Mars, crying, asking if she was alright, and gently touching her hair. Sailor Pluto just smiled knowingly from behind, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes nonetheless.

Sailor Saturn, however, came up to her once everyone else had finished, and looked into Endymion's eyes. "You're hurt," she said. It wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"I'm alright," he replied, "Just a little burned. It's Serenity I'm worried about. She was in there longer than I..."

"Let me help," interrupted the girl, smiling at her prince. Without giving him a chance to retaliate, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her power. A faint purple aura glowed around her, and she placed her hands gently on the Prince and Princess. As she did so, Endymion felt the girl in his arms relax, as he felt the burns disappear of his own body.

Saturn stopped, and looked again into the eyes of her Prince. Endymion smiled at her, and quietly said, "Thank you,"

"Do not thank me, Endymion," she answered, a smile on her face. "I should be thanking you, for saving her. We all should."

Serenity stirred in Endymion's arms, and muttered a "Thank you," before going back to sleep. Endymion chuckled, so happy to have his angel back where she belonged; in his arms.

"I suppose you should get her somewhere to stay," said Amara, walking toward them, six women in tow, she herself smiling at him. "Any ideas?"

"She shall stay with me, of course," he replied, as if there should never have been a flicker of doubt in anyone's mind. The eight Senshi smiled, knowing that, somehow, everything would be back to the way it used to be.

"Perhaps we should go home now," spoke Venus. "I don't know about you, Jupiter, Mercury, but I know that Kunzite would be more than ecstatic at seeing her again."

Mars gasped, and put her hands to her mouth.  
"Oh, my God! Jadeite!" she gasped, remembering the reason they were able to come and help in the first place.

Endymion smiled and replied, "He's just over there, probably waiting for you." At this, Mars ran in the direction of the crowd, trying to find her husband. She came back only moments later, hanging on to the arm of a very happy, and very relieved, general, both smiling.

Venus looked at the four Outers and said, "You can come to the palace, too, if you want. There's more than enough room palace for all of us."

The Outers smiled, and readily accepted. As the Senshi joined hands, ready to teleport back to the palace, Endymion held his princess closer, tears in his own eyes. Tears of relief, joy, and sorrow.

* * *

The crowd watched in awe as the Warriors of Legend, the Sailor Senshi, mysteriously disappeared. And with Prince Endymion, no less! What nobody understood, was why his Royal Highness would risk his own life to save that of a peasant. The prince was known for his compassion for everyone, just like Serena, but why would he go to such extremes to save someone he had never met? And why not the others in the building? Was it just because he couldn't find them, or had this girl meant something to him? And what ties did he have to the Sailor Senshi? Surely he couldn't be- A sudden creaking pulled everyone out of their shock as they turned to watch the pub collapse in an ear-shattering crash.

* * *

Eleven people appeared, as if from nowhere, in the middle of the library. Looking around, they saw three men sitting anxiously, obviously waiting for the three women in orange, green, and blue; their wives. The men looked up and, for a moment, were completely speechless. It wore off quickly, however, and they ran to their wives, holding them close, asking questions a mile a minute.

"Amy, what happened?"

"Mina, are you alright?"

"Lita, are you hurt?"

"How did you transform?"

"Has that ever happened here?"

"Is that...?"

"It IS, isn't it?

"Oh, god, what happened?"

The women laughed, and only hugged their husbands tighter. "Calm down, my love," chuckled Mina, looking into Kunzite's eyes. "We will tell you what happened, but only if you promise to calm down and let us talk, alright? We certainly cannot explain while the three of you act as if you've just seen a ghost."

Endymion looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms, and thought of how much he wished to join her. He cleared his throat, and, once he had the attention of all in the room, he smiled and said, "I'm sorry, but I am very tired, and I wish to retire to my rooms. I request that you come get me only if absolutely necessary, if not, I shall see you all tomorrow morning." The Senshi all shared knowing glances, and nodded to their prince, telling him they understood. He smiled back at them, turned around, walked out the door, and headed to his rooms, his angel held securely in his arms.

* * *

The Senshi sat down, the Inners comfortably positioned on their husbands' laps, the Outers sitting across from them. The Senshi and Jadeite sighed, not really in the mood to explain the previous day's events to three very tired, and very confused, generals.

* * *

Endymion closed the door to his bedroom, and looked at her. She looked so beautiful, lying in his bed, with her hair down, curled up with his blankets wrapped lovingly around her. He smiled as he walked over to the bed, thinking of how it felt like she had never left him. As he laid down next to her, pulling her closely to him, his last thoughts before falling asleep were of how, in the morning, he would begin his plan. How he would make everything perfect for her, make her remember him. And also he thought of how much he loved her....

* * *

Sooo... what's the verdict?? Like it, love it, hate it with the white-hot intensity of one thousand suns??? Please review! I promise the next chapter will be out as soon as I'm finished!!!! I love you all! I Heart you, autumnromance!!!!!!


	6. Explanations, Anger, and Fear

Serena, My Love, Remember Me

By: Silver Crystal Artemis

Summary: Okay, if you don't know the summary by this point, you either need to go back to the beginning, get some sleep, or get some SERIOUS mental help....

Disclaimer: I own few things.....none of which are Sailor Moon rights...

Author's Note: Okay, guys.....first of all, I'm SOOO sorry! School started up, and I have ABSOLUTELY no time to myself anymore....it's a miracle that I can get this chapter up.....I need to get six major projects finished by mid October, and between everyday homework, the projects, writing this story, and trying to see the people who mean the most to me....well, it ain't pretty....so please, bear with me, and I promise I will make it worth your while.....I HEART YOU ALL!!!

OH! I almost forgot! So many of you asked about Beryl, and her part in my story.....well, if you want, you can read my other story, which kinda ties in to this (but I didn't know that when I wrote it), or you could just yell at me, and I'll tell you via e-mail, k? Sorry!!! Okay, anything you wanna say, anything at all, (compliments, ideas, questions, death threats, etc.) can be sent to me at . Thanks!

This story is dedicated to: Matt, my partial inspiration (and punching bag); Katrina, for being my uber-awesome otaku-pal, and MY Usagi-chan (not related), I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Six

Explanations, Anger, and Fear

"What do you mean, 'dead'?!?" Screamed Raye, attempting to stand up, while Jadeite held her down gently on his lap. "She can't be dead! Fate can't have done that! We would be dead! Not her!" Jadeite looked to Amara beseechingly, as if begging her to somehow sedate his less than pleased wife, who was now scratching his hands.

Amara sighed, running a frustrated hand through her hair. Why was it always,_ always_ left up to them to be the bearers of bad news?! She looked down to her hand, and the smaller, more delicate hand gently held within it. She followed the smooth pale skin up the small finely formed arm to look at the face of Michelle, her one and only love. Michelle looked back into Amara's eyes encouragingly, giving her partner the strength and courage she needed to face the four closest protectors of the universe's most important, and most loved, Princess. Never mind the fact that sitting in front of them was Serenity's best friend, who was now turning her beloved husband into the human scratching post out of desperation.

"It's... complicated..." she began, running her hand through her hair again. Michelle smiled inside, thinking of how Amara had inherited this trait, albeit unwillingly, from their Prince.

"I don't care if it's as complicated as the Gordian knot! I want to know _exactly_ what's wrong with my _best friend_!" Raye screamed, tears beginning to form in her violet eyes. She relaxed the slightest bit, and fell back tiredly into her husband's arms. "I just....want to know....I...._need_ to know....." she whispered, no longer fighting the tears that threatened to, and did, spill down her cheeks. "She's my best friend....my sister....if...if she's hurt, I need to help her..."

"Raye..." Michelle began quietly, walking over and kneeling in front of the tired woman. "We know how you feel; _trust me_, we know. We've had to watch all this go on, constantly by her side, knowing that there is nothing we can do to help her.....nothing except make sure she isn't hurt..."

"And a DAMN fine job we've done with that, too," muttered Amara darkly, referring to the evening's accident.

"Wait, hold on a minute..." Mina interjected. Everyone jumped at the sound of her voice, having thought her to be asleep for the past half hour. "I'm confused.....You said that Serenity 'died'? How is it that I felt her presence? And what do you mean, you've been watching her? How long have you known where she's been? How long has she known you guys?"

"Yes, that's right..." Raye thought out, attempting to stand up only briefly, before falling back on to her husband's lap. "I felt her aura as well, only, it seemed....."

"Asleep?" Hotaru offered, looking up from the floor, where she was playing with Luna and Artemis.

"Somewhat....it also seemed as if...she _was_ dying, but trying not to.....as if....she _knew_ we were there, but she didn't know, or didn't want to know....."

Michelle gasped, and quickly turned to Trista, who nodded her head affirmatively. "Dying?" Michelle whispered, "Oh, no....it can't have happened so fast....It...it wasn't supposed to be like this...." she turned to Amara, tears in her eyes. "What did we do wrong? Isn't this....isn't this what Queen Serenity told us to do? Did we....did we not watch over her.....protect her....well enough? WHERE DID WE GO WRONG?" At this, she slumped down on the ground, and shook with the sobs that silently racked her small body. Amara knelt down beside the woman, and held her close, whispering assurances in her ear.

While they waited for Amara to calm Michelle down, the Inner Scouts and their husbands looked around at each other worriedly. What could possibly be so horrible that it had caused one of the "rocks", as the Outers were always called, to break down and cry? Nothing could ever even _possibly_ be that it?

* * *

Lita sat in shock. The past twenty-four hours was far too much for her to comprehend. Transforming for the first time in five hundred years took a lot out of a person, not to mention the fact that she had to use most of her power to help transport (although she would never admit it) more "dead weight" than she was used to. Then she found out her Princess, one of her closest friends in the world, as close as a sister, was in the same _city_ that she had been living in _all her life_. Not to mention the fact that, supposedly, she was "dying" or "dead" or whatever. And the Queen- wait a minute, the Queen?! "Wait a minute!" she exclaimed, causing Michelle to stop crying for a moment, and all eyes to turn toward her. "Michelle, you mentioned the Queen, did you not? As in Queen Serenity, Serenity's MOTHER?! How is that possible? Didn't she...?"

"Didn't we all, Lita?" replied Hotaru, standing up. "Didn't we all die? Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye, didn't you die from your love? Jadeite, Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephlite, didn't you all die from your sorrow? Didn't we- that is to say, the four of us- didn't we die from our weaknesses? And didn't Endymion, Serenity, and the Queen, -Hell, the entire Moon Kingdom!- didn't they _all_ die from one thing or another? But weren't we all reborn? If we were reborn, why would it be that Queen Serenity wouldn't be reborn as well? Even-even our enemies.....They might be reborn, too...."

"So, wait.....you're saying that Beryl and....Metallia....all their drones....might be reborn as well?" replied Lita, almost wanting to disappear into the cushions of her seat at the mere thought.

"Not exactly," replied Trista. "While most of their..."drones", as you call them, might have been reborn, it is _highly_ unlikely that all of them were. The Crystal stopped that, for the most part. You see, when the Princess used the Crystal, she wished for every innocent, and for all her friends, to be reborn in a more peaceful time. It just so happened that most of the "drones" were merely innocent people possessed by Metallia in order to accomplish her most devious of tasks. So, even if they _were_ reborn, it would be as the normal humans they were, before being possessed. However, the more...powerful of her minions were either reborn as the brainwashed freaks they are or completely destroyed.

"What about us, then?" Inquired Zoicite, standing up. "What about the four of us? We were her most powerful generals! Why were we reborn here, with our loves, instead of in Metallia's service? What made us so special?" He then looked down at his wife, who appeared to have tears in her sapphire orbs. "Not that I'm complaining or anything!" He exclaimed, waving his hands in front of his face. :Trust me; I prefer this _much_ more to working for....Her, but I'm still puzzled..."

"That would be the princess's doing," Trista supplied. "She knew why you joined Metallia. Yes, she knew all about that, Kunzite," she stated, gesturing to Kunzite's shocked expression.

"Wait," Raye began, turning to her husband. "Why did you-?"

"That's not important right now!" yelled Ami, causing everyone in the room to stop and turn toward her. "What's important right now is finding out _exactly _what is wrong with Serenity, and finding out how to fix it. So, Amara, everyone, if you don't mind?"

Jadeite turned toward the Ice Princess, and mouthed a 'thank you' to her for helping him to get out that more than awkward situation. She glared back at him, with a 'the four of you aren't even close to being off the hook yet' look, causing his smile to falter and his throat to constrict. Oh, how Raye was going to kill him when she found out.....

"Alright...but I'm warning you, you're not going to be happy." Amara sighed as she pulled Michelle back onto the couch, still holding her lovingly in her arms. "The princess... isn't dead...yet. But she may very well be by the time we have the power to save her. You see..." Amara went on to explain, yet again, along with Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru, what had happened to their princess during Silver Millennium.

* * *

Endymion cuddled against the small, delicate being in his arms, pulling her closer to him even in sleep. He smiled, and murmured some sweet nothing to his angel in his dream...

_Laughter, dancing, and music. The norm at the Silver Millennium this time of year; with all the grand galas and balls, there was no possible way for _anyone_ in the universe to not be seen at at least one of these grand gatherings. And tonight was no exception: the palace's ball room was just as magnificently decorated as the night before, and everyone of any regal importance was present. Well, everyone except for two people. A one Prince of Earth and Princess of the Moon..._

_Endymion laughed as he pulled Serenity down under the water, feeling her writhe and struggle against him. This was much better than going to yet another one of the oh-so-boring balls their titles required. As his beloved came above the water, sputtering and coughing, she quickly regained herself and splashed water in his face, causing him to stop laughing at once._

_"Aww, what's the matter, your highness? Did I mess your hair?" she mocked, laughing herself._

_"You're going to pay for that, Sere," he warned playfully, plastering a dangerous look on his face, inching toward her slowly, slowly..._

_"Do your worst! I am Serenity, heir to the Silver Millennium and I-" Serenity's speech was abruptly cut off, as her lover grabbed her and held her still, despite her many protestations._

_"Sere, don't move. It will only make your punishment more severe," he whispered to her seductively, pulling her intimately against his body._

_She looked up at him sweetly, and, expecting a kiss, he bent down to her and closed his eyes. Serenity waited only a moment before pulling herself out of his arms and splashing him yet again. He sputtered, and watched her laughing at his now sopping hair._

_"Sere, now you've done it," he growled, grabbing her possessively around the waist before she even had the chance to move. He turned her around, and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. She eagerly kissed him back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms snaked around her waist, and soon found themselves engulfed in a sea of silky silver locks. Only when oxygen was desperately needed did he pull away, only to stare at her wondrous beauty. "Sere," he whispered huskily, pulling her tightly against him, making his intentions clear. _

_She looked up at him and smiling replied, "Of course, my love," in an equally dazed and love-filled state. He caught her lips again in a kiss more passionate than the last, and, without her even realizing it, transported them to his bed chambers- hopefully, if all went well, soon to be _their_ bed chambers..._

* * *

"So she offered her life for us?" Nephlite asked, his arm draped possessively around his wife.

"She didn't have to do that....." Mina whispered more to herself than anyone.

"Yes, she did," Amara retorted, still somewhat gently. "What do you think would've happened if she didn't? We were reborn here for a reason; to prtect not only our Princess, but also the System. And invaders may be on their way..."

"How do we get her back?" Ami asked, stifling a yawn. "I mean, there has to be _some_ way to reawaken that part of her, right?"'

"Ahh, here's the difficult part," Michelle said, taking over for her partner. Amara laughed darkly at Michelle's comment. '_There's the understatement of the decade' _she thought dryly.

"You see, there is a way to wake her up, but it's not easy in the slightest sense. In fact, we've been trying to do it for years, and it's just not possible for us."

"Just tell us how already!" Lita snapped, growing impatient.

"Well, the part of her that's... asleep, comatose, however you want to put it, can only be awakened by the Planetary Crystals."

"That's easy!" laughed Mina. She looked at the Outers' glum expressions, and soberly asked, "Isn't it?"

"Mina!" snapped Amara, becoming frustrated over the entire situation...again. "Did you not pay _any _attention to your transformation earlier tonight? You transformed with probably the _weakest_ of your powers! The only way to save the Princess is through the _Crystals_!"

"So how do we get our Crystals again?" she asked, not in the least understanding of the situation.

"I-I don't know....I just don't know," Amara whispered, tears welling up in her eyes, as she revealed her weakness to the others. "I've tried so hard for the past ten years, ever since I found her, and I just..._couldn't_...awaken the crystal...I can feel it inside me, but I can't will it to come out.."

"God! Why are all the Fates against us!" screamed Raye, becoming close to hysterical again. "It's just not fair! Why can't at least _one_ thing go right? Why must this be so difficult?!" she started crying again, and leaned against her husband for support, who stroked her raven locks tenderly.

There was a moment of silence as everyone in the room silently agreed with the Fire Princess. _Why_ did the Fates have to be so cruel to them?

Then, Amy spoke up, once again getting straight to business. "So, let's say we get our Crystals. How do we reawaken Serenity?"

"Well, it's hard to explain but..." Michelle started, but Trista interrupted and answered knowingly. Sometimes, it paid to be that all-knowing Guardian of Time.

"Serenity has distinct memories of all of us. To awaken her, we each-all the Scouts, the Prince, and even her Royal Advisors- have to use our most powerful weapons, our Crystals, to awaken the part of her that remembers _us_. So Mercury, if, or when, you find your Crystal, you try to reawaken her, _if_ you succeed, she will remember everything about you, and _only you_. That is why everyone must do it; to help her remember everything about us. If we all succeed, she should, as the Queen told us, remember everything else, and be our Serenity again. How ever, time is running out."

"What do you mean by-?"

"I'm afraid the rest of your questions will have to wait until a later time," Amara interrupted, glancing around the room and laughing lightly. "It seems that some of us are rather tired, and it would not do for us to become sick while we should be helping Serenity." Indeed it was true. Mina, Hotaru, and Michelle had all fallen asleep at some point during that last few minutes, and Raye was trying, and failing, to not collapse into her husband's arms. "Especially, you, Raye," Trista added. "I don't think you want to risk the baby's health by getting yourself sick."

Jadeite, who was beginning to doze himself, instantly awoke and choked on the air he was breathing. He looked down at his wife, and whispered, shocked, "Baby?"

Raye blushed, and hugged her husband lovingly. "Surprise," she said lamely. Jadeite instantly picked her up and twirled her around the room. "A baby! We're having a baby!" suddenly he stopped, and picked her up bridal style, much to her aggravation. "You're not leaving the bed for the next nine months!" He carried her out the door, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"I suppose we should all turn in," Amy said, standing up to leave, Zoicite following her. "Everyone; goodnight! It was great to see you all again, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru. Hopefully, things will turn out alright."

As everyone left, Trista turned around to look at the moon, before exiting herself. "Yes...hopefully, things will be alright again....however impossible it seems..."

* * *

That's it! Please review; I PROMISE to do my best to get the next chapter out soon! Hearts to everyone!


	7. Reuiniting, But Not Remembering

Serena, My Love, Remember Me

By: SilverCrystalArtemis

Summary: I'm sorry, but if ya don't know by now, you're STUPID! Just kidding, just kidding! But seriously, if you don't know yet, please do us all a favor and get off the drugs....please. Sorry, I couldn't help myself....the summary is in the other chapters, because I don't feel like writing it out again. And please, stay clean, stay dry, stay happy.

Author's Note: I'm really sorry that the last chapter took so long; school is beyond evil. Just so you guys know though, my story has taken priority over the...five or six different projects due this week (four of which I haven't even started...better do that.....AFTER THIS!!!). So, I will have these chapters out as soon as possible. Also, I'm not sure how long this story's gonna be, but I'm aiming for about....twenty or so chapters, give or take a few. Finally, in addition to this story, I'm gonna be posting some of my other stuff (one-shots, alt-realities, etc.), and I would love you all forever if you would read them, and (quite possibly, if I'm not asking too much) just leave a little note on what you think of them. Thanks!!!

To my faithful reviewers:

Nedz: sorry I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but thanks for your ideas. I really appreciate them. (honestly, that's how I had it all planned out, but.....things just kinda changed as I wrote....)

Animeprincess11: I love you (for reviewing) with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns! LOL, and thanks, the projects are.... Well....not doing good but, I'm trying!!!

Krystelo: lmao! Good point, but I think that Serena (as shown in the series) could sleep through just about anything...maybe not a bake sale, but almost anything else. I mean, I changed her a bit, but not _that_ much! Thanks!

Moonmoore: thanks so much for all the reviews! And the reason I didn't have Endymion save Sammy and Beryl was because, I'm afraid, they have a more important role in my plot. After all, all the world's a stage, and we are merely the....anyways...I didn't want to kill them off, it just simply had to be done. Sorry if that hurt anyone in any way. And the whole "Beryl being good" thing is kinda hard to explain, but....she is, but she isn't....aw heck, just read the other story (To Be With You), and I think you'll understand. Thanks again.

Usagi Usako Chiba: thanks for all your reviews!

Crystalmiko: Sammy and Beryl are dead, I'm afraid. But they do come back....oh, shoot, now I go giving the story away.....uhhh....I never said a thing....Thanks for the review!

Hannya no Koibito: can I borrow the angst banner? A wanna pin it up in my room for a while....scare my friends....tee hee hee. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Reuniting, but not Remembering

Endymion awoke, rather uncomfortably, before the dawn. He yawned, and, looking down at the girl in his arms, remembered exactly why he was so "uncomfortable". _I wonder if she ever knew just how crazy she drove me,_ he thought. He leaned over her face and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. He fell back onto his pillow, pulling her closer as he did so. The last thought in his head before once more falling into a blissful slumber was how right it felt to have her back.

* * *

Cold

Fog

Darkness

Pain

All around her. Surrounding her. She couldn't leave, no matter how hard she tried. She was trapped by them, engulfed by them. Slowly being devoured by them. She ran as far and as fast as she could but, no matter what, they followed her. She felt a more tangible presence behind her, and sensed it was the cause of this onslaught of evil. She turned around and prepared to fight it. Just as she positioned herself in a fighting stance, she saw the enemy, and screamed. It was one of her own.

The Enemy laughed maniacally, and kicked her hard in the stomach. She doubled over in pain, but before she had time to react, she was kicked again, sent flying backwards into a pillar that hadn't been there before. She slid down, and fell to a hard cold ground that before was nothingness. Her enemy stepped back a bit, and smiled cruelly as she let the girl take in the scene before her. As she looked around, she felt chills coursing over her entire body. She had somehow ended up in what appeared to be a throne room of some sort. It seemed strangely familiar, but she just couldn't place it. It seemed to be from a memory locked far away; something she could almost reach, but was just beyond her grasp.

The walls were a smoky colored marble, ornately decorated with velvets and satins of the most expensive kind. However, as beautiful as the room had once been, it was now a complete mess. The drapes were torn, and hanging at odd angles, and there were scorch marks covering the floor and walls. And loathe as she was to admit it to herself, there was....blood, everywhere she turned.

She looked ahead of her, into the surrounding darkness, and caught a glimmer of something. She ran to it, hoping for some sort of help, some sort of escape from whatever hell this was. She heard the Enemy behind her, heels clicking on the floor in a pace to match her own. She ran even faster, but so did the Enemy. Finally, she reached the object, and froze. Everything she had hoped for instantly disappeared into the nothingness that surrounded her again with one look at the item. It was a mirror. A full length, finely carved platinum mirror with rubies set throughout its entirety. She reached out to touch it, and felt the familiar warmth of it. Unlike other mirrors, it did not feel cold to the touch; instead, it felt as if it were on fire. A small smile graced her lips as she stood on her toes to reach the top of the mirror, where the all-to-familiar engraving would be. She traced it with her fingers, following the flowing pattern of the words, one by one.

_To our Firebird, with our Love. Happy Birthday, Princess._

A tear escaped her eye as she remembered the day she had gotten it. It was her fifteenth birthday, and she had just come home from her Senshi duties for the celebrations. Happy as she was to see her mother and father again, she missed her friends terribly. As she stood in the ballroom, greeting and thanking the guests who wished her a very happy birthday, and remarked on what a beautiful young lady she had become, she wished her friends were there with her. She tried not to laugh in the face of Lord Kent as she thought of what her friends would say about him.

_Why, he's as old as, well, as the moon!_ Serenity would giggle, jabbing the raven-haired princess in the ribs.

_That mustache is absolutely horrible!_ She could almost hear Mina say _it looks as if it could eat him at any given moment!_

Amy would try to get them to calm down, and not say such "rude things about high-standing people, however true they may be"....

Someone suddenly came up behind her and put their hands over her face. She turned around, and looked into the eyes of her cousin, Endymion. Although he was more than three years her senior, she had never been closer to anyone else, save Serenity.

"Endymion!" she screeched, ignoring everyone else and jumping into his arms. He laughed and hugged her close, in a very brotherly way.

"Hey, Pyro," he said as he put her down, ruffling her hair. "Long time, no see, eh?"

"Endymion, you _know_ I hate that nickname!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest and "huff"-ing indignantly.

"Aww, I love you too, Raye," he taunted, laughing at the more than annoyed expression on her face. "Pyro, if you're just gonna growl at me all night, I won't give you your present," he teased again, noticing how a low, angry growl was beginning to rise in her throat.

"Endy, that's not fair!" she cried, stomping her foot on the ground. "You can't do that!"

Endymion laughed, and grabbed her hand, dragging her over to where her mother and father stood. "You're right, Pyro," he replied, laughing again at the angry glare his favorite cousin gave him. "Now, be a good girl and follow me, or you really _won't_ get your present."

Raye grumbled, but allowed her cousin to drag her, quite humiliatingly, across the ballroom, earning her amused stares from everyone else. How she was going to kill him for this!......After she got her present, of course.

They reached her parents, who were laughing quite amusedly at they way their nephew could manipulate their daughter's will so easily. Raye glared at her parents, but they only laughed more, causing the Fire Princess's temper to rise. She didn't even notice that had Endymion had left her; only when he came back to her side did she see the massive object being carried between him and....Jadeite?! Jadeite was here?!? But how did Endymion know...? She looked over to Jadeite, who looked back at her and gave her a knowing wink before looking back to the large object in his arms. He and the Earth prince set it down on the floor before Raye, who was staring, quite shocked, at the present.

Endymion laughed and poked her in the ribs. "Pyro, are you just gonna stare at it all night, or are you gonna open it?" Raye glared at him again, but to no avail. It seemed that no matter what she did, all her cousin would do was laugh at her. She stole a glance at Jadeite, who looked back at her through the corner of his eye, a smile shining in his eyes. He winked again to her, this time encouragingly, and reluctantly ended the moment.

Raye kept from sighing, and walked up to her present. Just as she was about to rip off the cloth, she felt four familiar, but clouded, auras enter the room. She was about to focus in and figure out who they were, when she realized that by now the entire ballroom was watching her. She began to pull the cloth off of the object, becoming more and more excited as it revealed itself. As the last of the protective cloth fell off, she gasped in shock. In front of her was the most beautiful mirror she had ever seen; quite possibly one of the most expensive, too. Encrusted with her birthstone, the silvery-colored mirror was huge; bigger than her mother, even. She looked along the top of it, and read the engraving at the top. "To our Firebird..." she breathed. She suddenly gasped as the realization hit her. The only people who called her Firebird were Jadeite and-

"Happy birthday Raye!" she heard an always-bubbly voice behind her scream excitedly. She turned around, already knowing who it was, tears in her eyes. The four auras she had sensed before now stood roughly fifteen feet away from her, in the form of her best friends in the whole world. At seeing them, she immediately forgot all protocol, and ran into the arms of her "sister", Serenity. Serenity hugged her back with as much force as was in the small body, while the other three girls, dressed in the garments befitting their royalties, clasped onto the two and hugged the Princess of Mars themselves. Raye looked at each of them excitedly, tears in her violet eyes, although she would _never_ admit to that later.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" she asked, laughing and crying at the same time. "I thought you weren't able to make it on your power, with the transporters being down...?"

"Well," Mina laughed, taking Raye out of Serenity's arms to squeeze her to death herself. "It turns out, all we needed for a teleport was someone with even the smallest bit of Martian blood in them..."

"You mean Endymion?" Raye asked, touched that her cousin would do such a kind thing for her on her birthday.

"Well, Serenity talked him into it!" Lita laughed, noticing the look on Raye's face. It was nothing short of confusion. "Oh Raye! I completely forgot!" she gasped, realizing what exciting news her friend had missed. "In the two weeks you've been gone, we have discovered some _very _exciting news...." Lita then turned to Serenity and smirked evilly.

Serenity blushed as Amy and Mina did the same, while Raye looked at her confused. Mina nudged Serenity in the ribs, hinting for her to give in and admit her secret relationship. "Ummm.... Well, you see, Raye....uhhh...I uhhh......" The three scouts tried to hide laughter at their princess's obvious discomfort. Finally, Lita gave up, and laughed so hard tears sprouted in her eyes.

"Wh-what...she's t-trying.....to s-say is that.....that..." she gasped in her laughter.

"Oh, spit it out, Lita!" Raye cried, frustrated and curious beyond belief.

"She and.....Endymion...a-are...." Lita gasped out, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"What about us?" A deep voice questioned, causing four heads to turn to him, while the smaller blonde looked away shyly.

"They found out our secret, Endymion," Serenity uttered, barely above a whisper. However, it was just loud enough for Endymion to hear. He raised his eyebrows at her, and she turned away form him again, blushing a red deeper than her friend's birthday gown. Endymion smiled, and came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, and whispered mischievously in her ear, "And what's wrong with that, my love?" She blushed even deeper at his comment, and turned back to Raye, Endymion's arms still wrapped possessively around her shoulders.

"What I was trying to say was...." She began, looking to her friend. She looked up into the eyes of Endymion, and smiled, before turning back to her friend and saying, "Endymion and I are courting."

Raye stood there for a moment, shocked before laughing at her friend, as well. Noticing the puzzled look on her friend's face she teased, "It's about time! I thought you two would _never_ admit that you had feelings for each other."

Serenity stuck her tongue out in a quite immature way, but receiving a mirror of it from the fiery girl. Amy attempted, rather miserably, to end the tongue fight, but it was to no avail. The war raged on, and all onlookers were powerless to stop it. However, Princess Raye's tongue instantly dove for cover inside her mouth when she felt two familiar hands rest on her shoulders. She looked upwards into the face of her somewhat-secret lover, and blushed furiously when he kissed her-in public, no less! Did the man have _any_ shame? Not that she minded that, but she preferred it be away from her friends and countrymen, in a more private place....such as her bedroom. Her cheeks blushed more at her thoughts went continuously more "inappropriate".

Jadeite pulled away from the kiss, chuckling. He bent his head down to her level and whispered seductively in her ear, "Firebird, love, do I really arouse you that much with a simple kiss?" Raye covered her face in her hands, too ashamed to look anyone in the eye, but already planning this man's demise.

* * *

Raye was pulled out of her thoughts by the painful feeling of having her back being burned. She turned around to face her enemy, but found no one. She could feel its presence; hear her terrifying shrieks everywhere, but she couldn't see her. Mars found the woman when she landed a hard kick in the Princess's gut, causing her to double over in pain. The figure stopped in front of her, and lifted her roughly by the collar of her sailor suit. Sailor Mars looked through tear-stained eyes into the face of the woman who was once a friend, but now loathed her as much as the dark queen herself. Despite the physical changes, Mars could still recognize the girl who once admired her, who once worshipped the very ground the princess walked on, the girl who was now ready to kill her.

The red-skinned girl grasped her hand around the Fire Princess's neck, and lifted her up in the air, slowly strangling her. Mars gasped, and choked out the only thing she could. "Reas!" she attempted to scream, only to have it come out as a mangled whisper. "Reas, please don't do this! It doesn't have to be this way!"

Reas chuckled insanely, and tightened her grip on her Princess's neck. "Oh, but it does," she hissed, in a voice that was only reminiscent of her once beautiful angel's song of a voice. "You stole my life, and now you will pay..."

The last thing Raye noticed before it all went black was the feeling of the Flames turning against her, and seeing the glint of the Flames in her mirror, then nothing...

* * *

Raye awoke, screaming. She shot up and searched frantically around her for any sign that Reas was still there, but soon recognized her own room. She also recognized the warm arm draped over her stomach, and the sleepy muttering that accompanied her husband's awaking. Noticing the lack of warmth by his chest, Jadeite sat up to look at the teary face of his wife. Immediately concerned, he pulled her close to him, and rubbed her back. Raye, not knowing what else to do, and under all the emotional strain of the past day, cried in her husband's arms.

As much as he wanted to know what was bothering his Firebird, Jadeite knew now wasn't the time to ask. It would be best to let her calm down, and ask her when she was better. Jadeite absently stroked his wife's back, until he noticed her breath slow down to a sleepy hum. He laid her back down on the pillow, and wrapped his arms around her before falling asleep himself, however uneasy it would be.

* * *

Warmth.

Sunlight.

Safety.

Love.

She could feel the emotions surrounding her, almost to the point of smothering her. Not overwhelming, but comfortably consuming. Almost as if she could be enveloped by the perfection of it all for eternity and never grow tired. Somewhere, deep inside her, something felt as if she never had. She sleepily cracked open one tired eye and observed her surroundings. The large four-poster canopy bed that held her had its curtains drawn for privacy, but she could make out the sun through the deep red velvet. She snuggled deeper into the warm silk sheets, and the gentle arms that held her, only to shoot back up a second later.

Wait a moment....Four-poster bed? Velvet? SUN?!

When had she ever slept on anything other than a cot? How on earth did she manage to get velvet anything, as she herself was poorer than dirt, and Lady Beryl would never indulge any of them with such luxuries, especially not when there were better uses for the money. And when, in ALL her life, had she ever, _ever_ not gotten up before the sun?!?!

Something else suddenly clicked in her mind. She reached down to her stomach, where she felt a man's arm wrapped tightly around her nightdress. She followed the arm with her fingers up to a broad collar bone, and down a muscular back. She heard a soft moan, something that sounded like, "Ooh, Serenity, darling....". She immediately froze, wishing to wake up from whatever twisted dream she was in. She started to move out of the man's grasp, but he pulled her even tighter to him, and she felt something she thought she wouldn't until her wedding night. She blushed furiously, and tried to move again. This time, the man held her so tightly that she couldn't move away an inch. Slowly, she said an Ave Maria for whatever help in the situation she could get, and turned around in the arms of her captor.

She found herself looking into the gorgeous face of none other than his Royal Highness, Prince Endymion himself. It felt to her as if her entire world had been destroyed, and this was her penance for her sins....to be humiliated and scared lifeless (if she was even to still be considered alive) until she could enter the Pearly Gates. She was scared, and embarrassed, and frustrated, and tired, and oh-so-many things that she didn't know, she did the only thing a self-respecting sixteen year old girl would do, having found herself in the same situation. She screamed.

Endymion woke from his rather pleasant dream of himself and serenity doing....things to the sound of said woman screaming. He jolted up, and immediately began to worry that something had hurt or scared his precious angel. He looked down at her, and would have laughed had the situation not seemed so important. She was attempting to unravel herself from the mess of arms, clothing, satins, and golden hair. She waved her arms about wildly, and just when she thought she had herself free, she fell onto the floor. Endymion couldn't help it anymore, he just laughed.

Serena climbed up from the floor and was about to retort when she realized just who she in a room with, and possibly had been for the past god-only-knows-how-long. Wait, why was she here? Where were Sammy and Lady Beryl? Why weren't they with her? The last thing she remembered was the fire....the fire! She felt the tears gather in her eyes, but knew she had a slightly more important issue at hand, namely figuring out just how she had managed to get herself in bed with the next ruler of the country. Remembering her place and his, she fell back to the floor again, only this time on purpose.

Endymion curiously looked over the edge of the bed to see his serenity on the ground, bowing to him. He was shocked, and slightly hurt, that she would do such a thing. It took him a moment to remember that she had forgotten about their past, and that only hurt more. He fell off of the bed himself, and knelt down next to her, taking a deep relaxing breath before reaching down to touch her. His fingers brushed the back of her nightdress, and she flinched away from his touch. He winced himself, but more from the pain that was gathering in his heart. Weren't things supposed to get easier once she came back? However, he held back his more intense emotions, and lifted her to his height. She still kept her head bowed, no matter how hard he tried to get her to look at him. "Serenity, please....look at me" he urged, causing her to look into his eyes, frightened.

"Milord?" she whispered, scared. "Milord, with all due respect, my name is no longer Serenity; simply Serena, if it pleases Your Highness."

* * *

Okay, chapter seven done.....working on chapter eight as you read this, if it isn't already posted...I promise to not make you wait this long anymore....I love you all soo much... Sorry if this chapter and the next chapter (possibly) are weak, i'm having a bit of a writer's block, and i hate it! Also, a special thank you to the love of my life, for everything he's ever done; I love you. 


	8. You Remember Me, But I

Serena, My Love, Remember Me

By: SilverCrystalArtemis

Summary: I think you know, and I'm not in the mood to be redundant, but I will say this: things should start to get pretty interesting from this point on….

Author's Note: I'm really sorry about having so many chapters out late…..I've had way too much on my mind, and I know that's not a good excuse, but it's the only honest one I have. You want a more exciting one? Okay….The giant foam-loving penguins from an alternate dimension kidnapped me and turned me into their queen, but when they found out I couldn't lick my elbow, they de-throned me and used me for horrible tests involving (cringe) mayonnaise. ….okay, this just proves my previous point: DON'T DO DRUGS! Also, if any of you hate me now…..well I can't say I'm okay with it, but I understand, and I hope you'll all be able to forgive me someday…..maybe….?

Also, I want to take a small poll

Would you rather have:

a.) smaller chapters (two to three pages)

b.) medium-sized (five to eight)

c.) HUGE (sorta) (anywhere from ten to twenty pages)

This way, I'll just know how to NOT disappoint you

And, PLEASE, I want your insight/hopes/ ideas/ whatever you wanna send

If you don't hate me yet, I want to hear from you, all my loverly readers!

* * *

Chapter Eight

You Remember Me, But I…

Endymion stared, shocked. 'no longer'? Could that possibly mean…? No, it couldn't be, it just…..could it? "What do you mean, 'no longer'?" he asked, almost afraid of her answer.

Serena stared at him, then blushed. "What I mean, Highness, is that no one has called me that since my parents died. Not even Lady Beryl nor Samuel use such a formal name with me. I am Serena, nothing more, nothing less." She almost looked up into his face to gauge his reaction, but she realized that the hands she didn't notice clutching her shoulders fell, and even without looking up she could see his figure slouch considerably. Then, just when she thought she should apologize, (even if she didn't understand why; just as a formality), he just as quickly straightened again, as if something was not quite right.

"Beryl!" he asked, shocked and frightened. "What were you doing near _Beryl?_" Silently he swore to himself that if the scumbag had hurt her in any way, she would pay, and dearly at that.

Serena looked at him curiously, but answered him in a calm and dignified voice that belied her station. "Yes, Majesty. Lady Beryl, good saint that she is, took my brother and myself in, and raised us herself. You see, Lady Beryl owns a pub in town, and I work-"

"Endymion! ENDYMION!" a voice boomed from the hall, causing all private conversations throughout the castle to cease. Endymion sighed, noticing it as none other than his father, and knew that yet another of many fights was about to begin.

Frustrated, he began to leave, but then he noticed Sereni……Serena. She was standing on the other side of the bed now (when had she moved?), and was looking more or less like a scared rabbit. He went to move toward her, but she backed away again, standing against the wall. She seemed terrified, but not just of him. Then he remembered last night, and exactly why she was in his care.

"Majesty?" she asked in almost a whisper. He looked at her, unsure of what she remembered, and was about to reply when a thundering boom echoed around the room as a fist slammed into his door.

Serena squeaked, and attempted to melt into Endymion's wall as the voice of her king rang throughout the castle. Endymion realized what a terrible shock all of this must have been to her, and also realized that, as much as he wanted her company, the oncoming fight with his father would most certainly scare the poor girl into some sort of shock. After all, even though she was his Serenity, she wasn't, and he would have to regain her trust, possibly even her love. He sighed, and ran a hand through his limp black hair, trying to ignore the blows his door was taking.

He looked up, and noticed that his Serenity was living up to her nickname of "Bunny". At that moment, the once-known princess of the Silver Millennium was huddled in the corner, trying to hide under the blanket she took from the bed. He would have laughed had he not just determined to regain her companionship. He walked over to her, trying not to scare her any more than she already was. He walked around the bed, slowly, carefully, never breaking eye contact with the girl in his room. _How rabbit-like she is…_ he thought, as he came within feet of her. _So gentle, so innocent and sweet... Serenity, Darling, please remember me… _He reached his hand out to her, hoping she would trust him, at least just for now.

She timidly reached her hand up towards her prince, for some reason knowing that he would never hurt her. Their hands touched, and if she didn't know any better, she thought she saw something akin to joy in his eyes. He took another step toward her and, just as he was about to pull her up, a small door to his room opened, revealing a frazzled brunette in a tan work-dress. If Serena didn't know any better, she would have thought the woman to be nothing more than a house servant, until she saw the prince bow slightly to her, a respect only shown to royalty and nobles, even among each other. Knowing that this woman deserved her respect, at the very least, Serena fell back to her knees, bowing down to the Lady before her.

* * *

Lita had heard the king's booming voice this morning even out in the gardens, and knew that it had to do with either the mysterious girl's appearance in that castle, by word of the servants, or his son's absence from yet another one of those frustratingly long balls, all planned for the sake of finding Endymion a bride. She sighed, knowing that it was in no way good for Serenity to witness any…discussions between the stubborn prince and his equally stubborn father, she decided to take it upon herself to whisk the girl away for the day, trying not only to keep her occupied, but also to maybe help her remember something.

She ran into the kitchen and, following the secret passages that had been there, and that she had known, for more than five hundred years, she worked her way, quietly, quickly to Endymion's room. As she turned through this passage and stopped at that one, her memories took over, and she let herself reminisce about all the times she followed this way to get Serenity out of Endymion's room before anyone else noticed. How many times had it been that she had caught them in very compromising positions, and whisked Serenity away only seconds before someone dangerous had caught them?

As she reached the door, she flung it open, not even bothering to slow down for it. She stopped dead at the sight of Endymion, leaning down as if to pick the scared Serenity off of the floor. She felt as if she had been transported back centuries, to a time when the two people in this room were engaged, and took every opportunity handed to them, and even some not, to hide away together. Endymion turned around and saw her, and bowed jokingly, a reminder of the long-standing joke between them.

"_Endymion, you are one of my best friends; there is absolutely no need for you to bow to me. Besides, I'm not used to you showing respect for anyone in a position of authority," The brunette in a flowing green dress remarked, while walking down the halls of the Moon's palace with her best friend's betrothed._

_Endymion laughed, and turned to face her, causing her to do the same. "It is not that I respect your 'royal authority', Lita," he exclaimed, his black cape moving with his laughter. "What 'authority' do you have that I could not overpower myself?"_

_Lita, about to retort almost angrily, stopped as the Prince of Earth began talking again._

"_I bow to you out of fear! You are the only person to have ever bested me in any fight, and I wish to never experience your wrath again."_

Endymion and Lita stood staring at each other, friendly smiles playing on each of their lips, as each fell back into thoughts of the way things were. Neither noticed or cared for the moment that the solid wood door that led to the Heir of the Kingdom's room was now being shaken to its core by His Majesty's royal beating. However, both were dimly aware that one of the most important characters in their lives was hiding under the satin comforter of Endymion's bed, now pulled off of said sleeping apparatus and covering the shaking form of the small sixteen-year old peasant who woke up next to one of Their Majesties.

* * *

Serena leaned back against the wall, becoming more confused and frightened by the minute. Here she was, having just woken up in a more than comparable and _illegal_ position, while His royal majesty was breaking down the door, probably with a hangman in tow, and the prince was standing there, staring at some _girl_, most likely her own age, serenely smiling? An indignant spark rose within her at the thought of his supposed heartlessness. Forgetting all but the righteous anger coursing inside her, she stood up to her full, less than imposing height of five feet and three inches and began to address His Majesty. The sound of her own voice, however, brought her down to her reality, reminding her that any word said against either of these people before her would have her dead faster than she could fall to her feet and beg for their divine mercy. She immediately shut her mouth, praying the Holy Lord and Savior she had been praying to since she was a small girl would assist her now, in her time of dire need. _Please, Mary, mother of God_, she entreated silently, _allow your divine powers to save me now…_

Apparently, Mary was not taking messages, as Endymion, almost having completely forgotten her presence, stared at her for a moment before regaining his senses. His face turned from an expression of ignorant bliss, to shock, remembrance, joy, and, just as his door was beginning to fall off of its hinges, realization and fear. He instantly pulled Serena unceremoniously off the floor, and pushed her toward Lita.

"Take her, quickly!" he exclaimed, shoving both of them toward the servants' entrance, even as all three stared in horror as the door was being opened little by little with each devastating blow of the king. "If he finds her, there will be hell to pay for all of us. Just make sure she enjoys herself, and don't let anything overwhelm her!" He looked into Lita's eyes as he make the last comment, passing on to her the point that _nothing_- memories, people, _last night_ even,- was allowed to ruin Serena's first day back in the presence of her family, as they considered themselves. He turned then and looked down into Serena's eyes, smiling comfortingly in an effort to eradicate the fear that was so evident in his love's eyes. "Don't worry, Miss Serena," he whispered, kissing hr hand as any gentleman would, momentarily ignoring the cries of "Endymion!" from beyond his door, "I assure you there is no safer nor pleasanter company than that of the Lady Lita. I will be down to fetch you soon, my Bunny". Not even realizing his slip, Endymion turned one more time to Lita, who was tugging desperately on Serena's other hand, while staring at the half open door. "I will be down to retrieve her once his anger has subsided. Until then, keep her _out of sight_." With that, Serena and Lita were pushed through a closing door by the Prince, who then leaned against the framework in relief.

It was at this lucky moment that His Royal Majesty, King Leos, finally broke through his son's bedroom door, red in the face, with an entourage of frantic and worried servants and advisors in his destructive wake. The burly man crossed the expanse of the room in a matter of seconds, and upon reaching his son's relaxed form, which immediately straightened at the lethal look on his father's face, raised himself to his full stature, slightly taller than his son, and demanded, "Endymion, for _God's sake_, you had better have a _damn_ good excuse for your absence last night."

Taking a deep breath, his last thought being of his beloved Serena, Endymion stepped into the pit of fire that was his father's wrath, possibly never to return again…

* * *

Serena was not having a good day. Period. She woke up in a new place, away from her family, her home, in a position which could have cost her her head. The king himself would probably soon be after her blood, and now, to top it all off, she had rug-burns running down her right arm from where this woman- Lita, was it?- was grabbing her, and dragging her through the darkened rough corridors that lead to the servant's quarters, or so she supposed. She was amazed as to how this woman could know where she was going, let alone get there so fast and surely, where Serena herself could barely see the nose on her face. She could see so little, in fact, that she found herself tripping on every knot in the wooden floor, but every time she began to fall, she was jerked forward again, Lita still sprinting through the gloomy hallways.

She was quickly becoming frustrated again, being dragged by this apparently insane woman to God-only-knows where, and was about to allow herself to make some snide comment to the lunatic –kidnapping her for all she knew!- when she realized it _might_ be in her best interests to handle the situation politely.

"Excuse me," she said quietly, hoping to gain the woman's attention. However, she didn't even seem to notice, and perhaps even ran faster through the dismal corridors. "Excuse me," she tried again, almost forcing herself not to yell. The girl in front of her immediately stopped, causing Serena to run into her, and promptly fall onto her back on the rotting floor. The girl turned around before Serena had the chance to stand and stared at her, angry and horrified.

"What do you think you're doing?" she whispered furiously, though had she not been in hiding she would have been screaming. "We are right outside of the ballroom, where hundreds of people are working at this very moment. Do you _want _to get us caught? I should just leave you here and send the guards after you!"

She kept herself silent, afraid to explode angrily at this presumptuous girl, but more afraid of the repercussions of such an action to let it occur. The girl sighed exasperatedly, running a hand through her auburn hair, and after a few moments looked at Serena and smiled encouragingly, almost friendly, and reached her hand out to help the young girl to her feet. "Forgive me," she said, making eye contact with the affronted and frightened girl, "I shouldn't have said that. My only excuse is that my nerves have been more than just a little on edge. Come with me, and we'll find somewhere safe to talk, alright?" Serena searched the girl's eyes for any indication of sincerity, and found more honesty and loyalty than she ever thought possible shining back at her from the emerald eyes. She smiled weakly, still a little bit wary of everything she encountered today, and placed her hand in the other girl's, allowing herself to be helped up. Once standing, the other girl gripped her hand in an assuring way and ran through the corridor again, once again achieving a breakneck speed. Serena sighed, sure of the fact that this long day was just going to get longer.

* * *

"This is unbelievable! It's more beautiful than all the rumors I've heard. Is it true that all of this is tended by one person?" Serena questioned, awed, walking through the utopia that was the Royal Gardens with her new….friend?. She couldn't believe it, anything that had happened. She woke up this morning, sleeping in the finest fabrics available, next to the most handsome and desirable man in the world, only to be whisked away by a pretty girl who couldn't be much older than herself, now walking through the most exclusive and beautiful estate in the world. She had always dreamed that, someday, somehow, she would be able to see, just once, the indescribable and ethereal euphoria that was known as the Royal Gardens. She had always loved flowers of all kinds, and had always wished to, if nothing else, at least witness someone being able to tend to more than just the common weeds found outside of every home in this district of the kingdom. The green and red, the blue and the pink, the common and exotic, the domestic and even the potentially dangerous. She never thought she would see anything so naturally beautiful in her entire life, and it seemed like a dream come true.

Lita- that was the girl's name, after all- smiled sheepishly, breaking eye contact with Serena and bending down to tend to a limping lady slipper. She took a fallen twig from a nearby tree and, taking the soft pink ribbon out of her hair, allowing it to fall down her shoulders, she tied the stick to the plant, as a sort of splint. "Thank you," she said, standing up again and wiping her barely dirty hands on her skirt. "It's not as difficult as it seems, though. It's really not a job; I just do whatever needs to be done- a little here and there today, a little there tomorrow. I find it to be very relaxing, and the plants are just so beautiful." She looked around at the greenery, happily, almost star-struck, as Serena stared in shock at the girl before her who just admitted to tending to the miles of plantation surrounding her in a comforting embrace. _No wonder she wears such common clothing _Serena thought, _There's no way she would be able to wear silks and satins if she was going to get dirty all the time_. She realized, though, that she completely understood how Lita could enjoy it. Being in these gardens, this private utopia, she felt as if all of her problems had died away, and that all that mattered now, all that had ever mattered and all that would matter were the beautiful plants surrounding her, releasing a happiness all their own which mixed with hers and multiplied into an almost indiscernible ecstasy.

"But how long did it take you to accomplish this?" she asked in wonder, beginning to walk again. They were heading to the rose bushes, she noticed. Her favorite flower. She had always wanted for someone to give her such a flower, just once in her life. She always dreamed that her future husband, her love, would give her one on their wedding day, just as she always hoped she would find love the same way the fairytale princesses did, riding up to her doorstep and claiming to love her for eternity, from one lifetime into the last.

"My father was one of the king's most prized knights, but he and my mother were killed while abroad almost seven years ago. His Majesty took me in more then, and gardening just started out as a sort of therapy for me. Endymion used to go away to study regularly, when we were much younger, and every time he would return he would bring me all sorts of different plants, from all over the world. My collection just grew out from under me, and somehow became what it's known as today. I've always loved flowers, though. They bring a sort of peace just looking at them."

They entered the rose garden now, and Serena was mesmerized by the multitude of colors. There were pale pinks, the color of a baby's rosy cheeks, and there were whites purer than the newly fallen snow. There were haunting blues that could shatter your soul if you became to entranced, and bright yellows that could make even the dying smile. There were two-toned roses, acting as examples of Mother Earth's affinity for decorating, and Serena's favorite, the deep reds, blushing as deep as the blood that ran through every lover's heart. She gasped unconsciously, reaching a hand up to grab at her heart, beating a thousand miles an hour within the cage of her chest like a wild bird. She never thought she would see anything more beautiful in her life, until a small butterfly flew up to her and landed on her hand, now placed delicately on her chest. The small creature stretched its wings, perched comfortably, and Serena did all that she could do at this point: she smiled. She smiled, and giggled, and laughed until she had tears spilling from her eyes. The butterfly took flight again, but only flew around Serena, causing the girl to squeal in delight. Lita looked on smilingly, yet filled with a masked pain the weight of which even she had not been able to fathom, for only she knew that this same scene had played itself out identically more than half a century before. It was only when Serena grabbed her hands and impulsively led her in a childhood dance that she began to laugh herself, until they both fell to the ground, still laughing too hard for either of them to notice the figure slipping back into the shadows…..

* * *

Endymion walked through the gardens, passing under the willow tree and pausing, taking his time to think about his beloved. She was back. He had her with him again, near enough that he could hold her, kiss her, love her the way he had….but he couldn't. He couldn't even reminisce with her of their past. He could have hit himself for his brainless slip of the tongue earlier, something she would most certainly ask about later, something he didn't have a reply for. How could he explain to her that it was his pet name for the girl a lifetime ago, when she was Princess of another planet, and he her unworthy intended? How long would he be able to live this act in front of her before he brainlessly blundered, and scared her away from him indefinitely? The mere thought of her fearing him shattered his heart into countless pieces, a feeling he would never grow accustomed to, no matter how often he felt it, habitually as it was fast becoming. He sat under the wispy branches of the tree, now dancing limply in the gentle breeze, and idly played with a blade of grass he had uprooted before he heard laughter from somewhere nearby. He followed the sound, only to find it lead into the rose gardens. His heart pounded within his chest, recognizing the chiming noise as the mirth of his sweetheart, and he increased his pace, needing at that moment nothing more than to be near her.

Endymion entered the barrier to the roses in time to see Serena, his Bunny, laughing and smiling as a butterfly flew circles around her, landing again on her now open palm. His heart fluttered at the sight of her; she looked so beautiful as she was now- cheeks rosy from laughter, small tears of joy spilling from her eyes, dancing with Lita through the roses, her skirts flowing around her like an angel in her robes. His smile faltered when he watched a small rose bush she passed rustle gently, and a few small petals fell from one of the newly blossomed flowers. He felt it symbolic, almost ironic, reminding him of the intangible hourglass running on his Serena's precious time. If something didn't happen soon, it never would. They would lose their chance with their friend, and he would lose his one chance at true happiness in this lifetime. He sighed, stepping backwards into the shadows of a mighty tree he had brought as a gift to Lita himself on his first visit to the Indian territories. He hid behind its strong limbs and branches reaching down, willow-like, to the ground, ready to become extensions of the grand trunk. He stumbled, sadly, fearfully, demurely, back to the castle, wanting to go back into his rooms and restart the entire day, wishing for his Serena to wake up to his soft kisses on her cheeks, look him in the eye, and gasp as she remembered. She would wrap her arms around him, crying, smiling, loving him again, they way she had once upon a time.

He walked past a Moon's Tear, a delicate, white, heart shaped plant; the last of its kind, and a tear escaped his eye. He turned one final time to the rose gardens, now out of sight, and whispered, "Serena, my angel, remember me…..please".

* * *

A.N. #2: Starts up monstrous lighting-collecting machinery IT LIVES! IT LIVESS! If by some miracle any of you are still interested in this story, and would like to say/ask anything to me, I will be MORE than happy and willing to oblige. I appreciate you sticking with me through this. The only explanation I can give you is that life has become horribly rough, and despairingly horrible at points, but, no matter how long it takes, this story WILL be finished. Sorry if this chapter is choppy or weak; it'll pick up again, I promise. I love you ALL, with ALL my heart. Sincerely. 


	9. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

Serena, My Love, Remember Me

By: SilverCrystalArtemis

OH, MY GOD, I'M ACTUALLY WRITING!!!

I feel I have to say this, so please, I know I'm asking a lot of you, my dear readers, but do try to read my obnoxious little AN if you can. First of all, I'd like to thank EVERYBODY who read and reviewed my story, especially those of you who coaxed me back into writing (I'm not going to even pretend, your enthusiasm means the world...and a half), because I would have left this for dead otherwise. Really, I can't thank you all enough, but I'm going to try anyway. That being said, I'd like to alert everyone that, yes, while it is fairly obvious, it has been YEARS. Meaning, my life has changed, my writing style has changed (I'd like to think...) and my outlook has changed, so I'm sorry if the story doesn't maintain the same quality about it that it previously held, but I'm going to do my best, and I appreciate your patience, and continued enthusiasm. Alright, I'm done, so please, without any further ado (three years is long enough, methinks), ENJOY!

As always, I own no part of the Sailor Moon franchise. I've only donated hundreds of dollars over the course of a comparatively short life to their wallets. Speaking of which, where IS that Saturn doll run off to...?

* * *

Serena, My Love, Remember Me

Chapter Nine

Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

Sitting at the vanity in her room, preparing for dinner, Lita just couldn't help but be aggravated. She sighed, frustration mounting, as she let the awkward pile of hair fall from her head, yet again. Nothing set right, nothing looked right with this dress. Why did dinner always have to be a royal affair in the palace? But, then again, she recognized it wasn't just her hair. She was annoyed at the niggling feeling at the back of her conscious. Something so vitally important, she couldn't remember. Not even a trace of the memory to follow to the mark. Since she first saw Serena this morning, the feeling had been pushing at the back of her skull constantly, like a timid migraine. For the first time in a long time- since she had remembered herself at ten years old- she felt ...not quite whole. And she didn't like it.

A timid knock at the door alerted Lita to a foreign presence; none of the other girls, or even Endymion bothered to knock anymore. Expecting a servant, Lita was mildly shocked to see Serena herself, outside her door. She was more surprised to see Serena still dressed in the plainclothes she had given her earlier that day, as a means of decency.

"Serena, what are you doing? You can't possibly be thinking of wearing that to dinner." Lita tsked as she ushered the girl- less timid around her now, thankfully- into her rooms. "Didn't the servant girl...?"

"Oh, Alice was very helpful. She brought me the most beautiful dress I've ever seen, and even offered to help dress me. I've never needed help dressing in my entire life! Then again, I've never worn anything with that many layers. Or ruffles..." Serena plopped on the small sofa as she let out a frustrated breath. Yes, Lita thought, much less timid now, thank the Gods.

Lita snorted, both at the girl's very familiar behavior, and the irony of her statement. Wasn't Serenity's motto "the more extravagant the better"? Serenity would smack herself, if only she could see her now. The though sobered Lita, and she sat down next to Serena, turning toward the girl. "Then what's the matter? I'm sorry if the dress isn't to your liking, but we were a little hard-pressed to find something to suit you on such short notice." Serenity would have laughed. Serena hung her head.

"That's just it, Lita. I love it; I feel like such a princess simply looking at it. It feels wrong."

"Wrong?" Lita wasn't sure she wanted to hear this.

"I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be pretending to be a Lady. I should be dead. Or helping search for Sammy or Ber-" The news was all about that not even remains had been found in the skeleton of the building. People everywhere wondering just what exactly had happened to one of the more beloved families of the city.

Lita stopped her there. She was of the same opinion as Endymion; the less that woman's name was mentioned, the better. "Serena, please. We've been through this. You won't be doing yourself- or them- any favors by running around frantically. The best people available are searching for your family" she almost choked on the word, applying it to Beryl "and we will be alerted the moment someone finds something." Lita winced internally. She couldn't imagine what would be worse, going through what she had, knowing her family was never coming back, or being in Serena's position, in a wretched state of confusion. "Stay here, at least for now; you'll be cared for, sheltered, and they will be brought here post haste. And when, not if, we find them, all will be well again. But for now, we have to get you ready for dinner. Come, I'll help you with that dress." She stood, and, with her hand on the girl's back, led her back to the dressing room down the hall.

As they walked through the room, toward the vanity, Serena turned to Lita, with even more confusion in her eyes. "I don't understand, Lita. Why is everyone here taking care of me? Not that I don't appreciate it, but I'm not anybody special. In fact, I'm technically an commoner's orphan. But here I am, being treated like, well, royalty. And on top of that, by people who I've never met before in my life. I've never done you a service, saved your lives; you don't owe me anything. Why, Lita, if I may ask?"

She tried to hide it, truly, she did, but Lita couldn't help the minor convulsion as she bent down, the automatic response to the girl's question. To cover it, she scratched her nose, then picked up the dress Serena had left, almost reverently, against the couch, preparing to lift it over the girl's head. There were so many ways she wanted to respond, so many things she wanted to say, but couldn't. Instead, she opted for the easiest way out- skirting the answer. "Well, technically," she said, as Serena shimmied out of the plain work dress "You're not being treated as 'royalty' so much as 'nobility'. Had we gone for the royal package, you would've been carried on the backs of four burly men to be dressed." The girl paled, obviously not understanding the joke. How Lita missed Serenity. "As for the why, consider it a testament to the Prince's renowned compassion for his subjects. As his subjects, and his friends, the rest of us are only too happy to oblige him in his desires. Especially when it comes to his philanthropy."  
"So you're only being kind to me-" Serena's voice became muffled as the gown was lifted over her head "as a sign of friendship to His Highness?"

Lita sighed inwardly. Good thing 'His Highness' wasn't around to hear that; it damn well may have broken his heart. As it was, it took a considerable amount of Lita's control to not allow tears into her eyes. "Come, now, Serena. Who couldn't help but like a sweet, darling thing as you?"

The girl had the grace to blush, Lita saw in the mirror's reflection of them, and gained comfort in the fact that some things never change; the girl always did get embarrassed by compliments. As Lita finished tightening the dress, she heard her, barely above a whisper, remark "I only hope the other Ladies feel the same as you."

Lita smiled, "Trust me, they will. I can promise you that. In fact, I do believe they're quite excited to meet you. Now come sit, we don't have much time, and we have to do something with that hair of yours." she led Serena to sit at the vanity, and pulled her hair out of it's intricate knot, leaving it to cascade down to the ground. As she started brushing it through, she caught Serena's eye in the mirror, and knew at once the contemplative look in her eyes couldn't mean anything good. "What is it, Serena?"

"I just wonder, Lita. Why is it that the Prince has taken such a level of concern with me? It seems so absurd for him to care even the smallest bit for me of all people. Especially with all the rumors of him spending all his time trying to find his 'destined princess'. And after this morning I..." Lita nearly choked. How, sweet Selene, was she expected to work her way out of this one? The girl was looking up at her from the mirror, expecting a response of some kind. What was she to do? Simply nonchalantly continue working the girl's hair and say, 'Oh, you mean our Princess. Yes, he's been searching for her for years. Hundreds of them, in fact. But it just so happens he found her, and guess what?' The whole point of this was to gain the girl's trust, not scare her out of their lives.

At that moment, the door to the dressing room opened, revealing a blonde elegantly dressed, though dishevelled, and Lita wondered, not for the first time, if Raye wasn't the only psychic one. "There you are!" she gasped, still out of breath from running the three flights up here. "I've been trying to find the two of you; something's happened, and we need to be prepared."

Lita's defenses automatically went up, but she remained calm as she asked, "And you saw fit to barge in and scare our guest half to death?" She knew if it was real danger, Mina wouldn't be still dressed in finery.

"Oh, my, I almost forgot." Forgot Serena didn't know her, that is. "My name is Mina, how lovely to meet you." She walked over to Serena, a bright, welcoming smile on her face. "I'm sure we'll be great friends."

Serena smiled back, feeling much less intimidated than she had this morning. This girl just seemed to radiate an aura of friendship, a loving nature that couldn't be denied. "I'm Serena, nice to meet you, too."

"So what is this 'issue', Mina?" Lita asked, putting the finishing touches on Serena's hair. It wasn't anything special, but the style was enough to convey elegance and refinement. She didn't have to ask, she could see the girl's delight in the style through the mirror.

"Well, it seems that after Endymion's little 'episode' last night, His Majesty's decided to keep a much tighter grip on his son's actions. Oh, come here, Lita, let me do that hair." Serena immediately stood and stepped away, allowing the brunette to sit and be pampered by Mina. "Meaning, he's making sure his son is attending the dinner tonight, by attending himself."

"Damn! This would be so much easier if he wasn't here."

At first Serena was amazed, almost jealous. Watching the two of them, they were much closer than friends; they were sisters. Much as she loved little Sammy and Beryl, Serena had always wanted sisters, or what these girls had, that friendship so deeper than any bloodline. Then she realized exactly what was being said. "Wait, what does that mean? What does it matter that His Majesty is attending dinner?"

Both girls turned to look at Serena, then at each other, then at Serena again. It was Mina who decided to explain. "You see, Serena, with all that's been going on, the King isn't quite as ...accepting of his son's pursuits as he used to be. So, he wouldn't be all too kind to the idea of Endymion taking you in, in this manner."

Serena stared for a moment, the fear slowly rising in her face. "You mean to tell me, that I'm here against His Majesty's wishes? I could be killed! Oh, Dear Lord!"

Mina rushed over, and instinctively hugged the girl. Serena, momentarily shocked, lifted her arms and hugged the girl back; she didn't know why, but it comforted her. "Oh, Serena, don't worry! We couldn't possibly allow that to happen. No, all that needs be done is create a cover story; something to keep you out of the King's suspicions. Something believable... I've got it!"

* * *

"Serena," Mina whispered, walking beside the girl down the main staircase, "You need to pretend this is nothing new to you. Wipe that star-struck look off your face before you give us away!"

Serena, on any other occasion, would have complied, or at least turned to Mina to respond, but at the moment she was too busy being overwhelmed by the grandeur of the entrance hall. It was like nothing she had ever seen before; not even the most elaborate pictures could have done this place justice. She had thought the castle was lovely before, walking through the private quarters with Lita today, and the grounds were beyond spectacular, but nothing could have prepared her for this. There was more marble than she thought the world contained. Pillars, floor, ceiling, all fine white marble. It was nearly blinding. The walls were extravagantly painted, scenes of great moments in their kingdom, renditions of the Gods who blessed them, things so ornate Serena could barely make out any real focus point. She lifted her head, and noticed the high walls, the pillars, the ceiling were all carved in the same elegance as the walls, and some designs even inlaid with gold! It was very nearly giving her a headache- or a heart attack, she wasn't quite sure yet.

Mina sighed. This girl was hopeless. She continued to lead her through to the dining hall, getting more and more skeptical of their plan the closer Serena's jaw got to the floor. "Dammit, Serena, pick your jaw up off the- Good evening, Your Majesty!"

Serena stopped short, and her eyes flew down from the ceiling to the man sitting not ten feet in front of them. Serena hadn't even noticed they had made their way into the dining hall; she had been too focused on the artwork above her to pay any attention. But here she was, standing in front of her sovereign, posed as a courtier, and it was all she could do to not let her fear take over. Serena glanced briefly along the table; to His Majesty's right was His Highness, and down the long table she saw Lita. She also saw the other girls she had been told of, and their husbands.

She then looked to her left, where Mina was standing, and noticed the girl hadn't yet curtseyed. 'Just do as I do, Serena,' Mina had said, before they left the dressing room, 'and all will work out.' Well, if she was following Mina, she'd better not get killed for it.

"Good evening, Lady Mina. Who, may I ask, is your lovely guest?" The King seemed in a bad mood, but in better spirits around Mina.

"Majesty, may I introduce my cousin, Lady Serena. She has come from Lidene, to visit with me. I hope you do not mind, but I took the liberty of inviting to stay in the castle for her stay." Serena had to admit it, Mina was talented. She added just the hint of an uncertain tone into her voice, making her sound so true, so innocent.

"Your cousin, you say? I had no idea you had family that far out. But no matter. There is no reason why she shouldn't be able to stay." It was obvious Mina had the king wrapped around her little finger. She could have possibly asked him for the stars, and he would have given them to her. "Lady Serena, was it? I hope you find my kingdom, and my castle, to your liking?"

Something in Serena snapped into place. She suddenly felt so very much in place in this dress, this castle, this situation, it almost made her head spin. But then everything made sense, and she dropped down into an elegant curtsey and responded, "Majesty, thank you, your kingdom's splendor extends far beyond that of nearly any I've seen. I cannot thank you enough for you graciousness; it only proves the stories of your excellence."

Serena looked up to see the king smile in delight, before turning to Mina, who was trying to hide her shock. "Lady Mina, I see flattery runs deep in your blood. I have a feeling your cousin and I will get along splendidly. Come, Lady Serena, sit by me as my guest, and see if you can take Mina's place as my very favorite."

* * *

This was all too much for Endymion. He had been worried last night, as to how much of this he could take before he was pushed to his breaking point. But now, he realized he passed his breaking point about five miles behind. Sitting across from her, seeing her sit in that dress, he itched to be closer to her. He couldn't touch her, he couldn't steal her conversation from his father; at least he knew they got along, he supposed. But he couldn't stand it! He'd had to stay away from her, all day, and now he had to act as if they were perfect strangers. How he wished they could be as the used to, that it could be him capturing her conversation, that he could be holding her hand, that he could be as openly loving toward her as he used to. He wanted her back, and this- so damn close, and yet so very far away- was torture.

And now, he'd get even less time with her, after his father's explosion today. He was to be kept on little more than house arrest. What's more, after tonight it would be nothing more than blasted parties, balls, dinners. His father was bound and determined to find him a suitable bride, to get him off his 'dream girl'. He mused what his father would say if he knew she was sitting next to him! But with all this chaos about to happen, how was he ever supposed to get time with her, get her to remember him? Would there even be half a chance? Or would they miss it, wasting too much time on trivialities?

"Endymion?" His head shot up to his father, who was staring, frustrated, at him. "Ahh, you finally decided to come back to the real world, I see." His father turned to Serena, "You'll have to forgive my son; he tends to spend more time in his head than any person should." He turned back to Endymion. "If you don't mind spending a little more time here, with us, would you kindly escort our new guest to a set of rooms?"

Endymion smiled, turned to his love, and, as calmly as he could, responded "It would be my pleasure." Inside, he was jumping for joy. He finally got to spend some time alone with her. However short-lived it may be, it was a start.

* * *

As they walked through the hallways, Endymion couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked absolutely beautiful tonight. But then again, she always did look stunning to him. He kept trying to find some way to open a conversation with her, some way to make up for their less-than-perfect start, but nothing would come to him. Every time he opened his mouth to say something, the words seemed dull, unworthy of her, or too intimate for a girl who wouldn't understand.

He realized they were nearing the rooms that had been prepared for her, and started to panic. He needed to say something, anything, just to open a bridge between them. But he couldn't scare her, he couldn't act like he had with his Serenity. But he couldn't let her go. Desperation won out.

"You were astounding at dinner tonight. I really couldn't have been prouder." he winced, realizing how overly informal that sounded. Now he knew she was going to run from him. He'd just blown his chance in one breath.

She, however, blushed, head hanging down to hide her embarrassment. "Thank you, Highness. And thank you for saving me, for everything you've done for me; it's more than I could have asked of any friend, let alone a stranger, or royal stranger at that. And as for this morning, I-"

He stopped, and turned to her. Empowered by her acceptance of him, however small, he pushed the boundaries again. "Serena, don't think of it. And please," he lowered his voice, taking two fingers and raising her chin, so her face was eye level. "Remember, you are a Lady, here. You do not lower your head for anyone. You wouldn't want to give yourself away, now, would you?" He ended with a wink, a friendly enough gesture, hoping it wouldn't be taken as too much.

She blushed again, but, looking him in the eye, responded with a smile and a "You're too right, Highness. I couldn't bear to get our next sovereign killed on my account."

She joked with him. She felt comfortable enough to not only talk to him, look on him as equal enough company to joke around with him. His heart was soaring, he could have laughed, could have danced, could have flown off a building, he was so happy. Elation was too bland a word for it. "Well, then," he whispered, leading her to the doors of her rooms, "I'll just have to keep a very close watch on you, to make sure you don't cause the ruin of us both". They'd reached her door, and his heart drooped a little. He didn't want their time over, yet. He took her hand, and bowing to plant a soft, chaste kiss on it- oh, how wonderful it felt to kiss her again!- he whispered while rising his head, "May I have the pleasure of your company tomorrow, milady?"

Serena, shocked beyond ability for speech, simply nodded her head, hand still outstretched in his.

He rose fully then, letting her hand fall, and smiled. "Excellent. I'll send a servant to come get you sometime in the morning. Good night, Serena." She whispered a "goodnight" back to him, too shocked to remember to add his title, and watched him retreat down the hall.

He knew he'd pushed his luck. He knew it could have ended horribly. He knew he could have destroyed his only chance at happiness by being so forward. But he was so glad he did. He wasn't sure how long it would take to get his Serenity back, but he knew he was on the right path. He already had plans in motion for tomorrow when he reached the doors to his own quarters. He would do his best to make it a day to remember for her. Blowing out the candles by his bed, he tried to make himself comfortable. It would be a hard task; the bed felt empty and cold without her. However, he drew some comfort in the smell she left on his pillows, and the residual taste of her skin on his lips. Drawing the pillow still smelling of her close, he closed his eyes and waited for the morning. He wasn't sure he'd be able to get to sleep tonight, without her in his arms, but he knew that if he did, he'd have the best dreams in centuries.

* * *

AN: Well, there you go. I hope you all enjoyed it. I want to thank you all again for your continued support, and I'll do my best to have the next chapter out in short order. I can't wait to hear back from you all!


End file.
